Could it be Love?
by Rafters42
Summary: Raylan has always been in Slytherin shes known everyone since first year but, what happens when she starts to pay more attention to a certain member of her house. Shes known him as a reputation but, she finds out hes something more. Rated T: Lang&Content
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone this is my first shot at a story so forgive me if it's not the best. I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. My bestie (LoverOfEveryone) owns Rori and is letting me "borrow" her for his story. I do however own Raylan, and any other characters that aren't normally in the books or movies.**

**Chapter 1:**

I'm pretty much your typical 16 year old. I have piercing gray eyes that I'm known for (well at least around the school when I was just a first year someone started a rumor that if you looked directly into my eyes I would be able to read all your lies and true feelings like a book, pretty ridiculous ikr? anyway….) and my hair is dark brown with some natural orange highlights that got added during the summer. Some people around the school call me Goth but honestly I'm not, I just like darker colors because I feel more comfortable in them, so back off with the name calling alright? Anyways I'm not a perfect little toothpick either I can fill out a size 6 with no problem what so ever. Another thing about me is that I'm about 5' 8" so I'm pretty tall. What happens when you mush all of these characteristics? You get me Raylan Knole spunky, and full of attitude and not afraid to dish it out. I'm in Slytherin so I guess that's where my personality comes into play. Just wanted to give you a little background about myself before we started into the story, but now that I'm done here we go….

Oh joy the first day of school after a long relaxing summer of fun. The sound of the big metal beast of a train pulling up to the platform was NOT what I needed to wake me up this morning. To celebrate the last night of summer me and my best friend Rori (short for Aurora) pulled an almost all-nighter to just catch up with gossip and organize everything that we needed for the first day of school but we had just had a horrendous day beforehand so we crashed around 5ish and we had to get up at 6 to catch the train so, yea we were pretty tired. Speaking of Rori I looked down to see her sitting on one of her suitcases and leaning her head up against another, and she was almost out when the train screeched to a halt and jolted her awake. I laughed at she jumped up into a "wannabe" ninja pose as if she could do any harm to anyone when she had just woken up. Her thoughts must have cleared because the look of confusion vanished from her face and the look of disappointment replaced it. She rubbed her face and looked at me with her wide blue eyes.

"Whasss goin on?" She slurred as her first words of the day tumbled from her mouth.

"Oh nothing much you've just been dozing in and out of sleep for the past hour, honestly I would have woken you up but it was pretty funny to watch strangers' reactions when you talked to them in your sleep." I watched as her eyes widened in shock.

"Omg you didn't really do that to me did you? What if I said something embarrassing about me or hurtful to someone or something embarrassing about me?" She was almost to the point of flailing her arms until they would fall off. I just laughed and handed her, her cup of coffee we usually don't drink it but it works when you need to wake up and fast.

"Come on sleeping beauty we gotta get on the train before it leaves without us, again." She picked up her duffle bag and ran beside me pulling her two trunks along with her I would have felt bad about giving her another thing to carry (her coffee) but she was resourceful and cast a levitation spell on it so she could just grab it when she needed it. "Damn how slow can you be, come on!" I half laughed half snorted as I saw her struggling to hobble down the platform to the train entrance.

"Ok you know what last time was only my fault because I forgot my iPod at home and you know I can't live without that thing."

"And you couldn't do the logical thing and have your parents' owl it to you? Of course not your Rori the queen of hasty decisions." I looked back to still see her struggling with her luggage. I walked back and picked up her bigger suit case and started walking again.

"Hey wait up! Honestly I don't understand how you can move so fast and all you brought was one duffle, how the hell do you get all your shit to fit in there?"

"You want the truth?" She nodded rapidly, "I shrink everything down it makes it lighter and easier to transport." She opened her mouth to say something but I cut her off, "And before you ask why I didn't tell you about my little "trick" beforehand I did and your response was but won't that take a really long time? Which is why you just throw anything and everything into your suitcase at once and then complain how heavy everything is when you're done." She looked dumbstruck but quickly recovered.

"Well, well your just gonna rub it in my race now aren't you?" I smiled at her and slowed down to mach her pace it wasn't that I was more in shape than her or anything but if she tried to catch up with me I had an undeniable fear that she might fall and hurt herself she could be a bit of a klutz sometimes.

"Does helping you carry your heaviest suitcase sound like rubbing it in your face?" She smiled and laughed. We threw our belongings into the pile sitting next to the train, and we climbed aboard the train and made our way to our usual compartment. Rori was a Ravenclaw, but no one judged us on our friendship, they knew better, she was basically put into Ravenclaw because of her brainpower, she was probably one of the top 3 smartest people I knew. We sat down on the cushiony seats across from each other and let the motion of the train beginning to move rock us into relaxation. Rori pulled out her iPod within the first 5 minutes of what had to be about a 3 hour ride and fell asleep within seconds. I envied her because she had always had that quality even when we were kids. The only time I had ever fallen asleep during the day was when I had literally no sleep for at least two nights prior or if I was in a moving car which lucky for me I had convinced my body that the train was just a jumbo car, even though I could fall asleep it took me a little while longer. I lied down on the seat and put my earplugs in, I had charmed them to block out every noise, but I had also put a charm on them so that when they were in my ears I would here the buffeting of a ceiling fan. Before I knew it I was out cold, only to be woken up later by Rori shaking me awake.

"Ray you gotta get up! Come look Malfoy and Potter are at it again! I think it might be serious this time!" I ripped out my ear plugs and jumped off of the bench. I didn't take time to ask questions I just followed her out into the main hallway of the train that was charmed to be much larger on the inside than it was on the outside. When we got there a circle of anxious onlookers had already gathered and Potter had a "to be" black eye, a torn cheek, and a bloody nose, Malfoy only had a busted lip so it was pretty clear who was winning the fight so far.

"Come on Drakie, you can take him! Do it for me!" Pansy yelled from across the room. Crabbe and Goyle were busy watching the fight and stuffing their faces at the same time I couldn't decide who was more disgusting.

"Just do us all a favor and drop dead Potter, the wizarding world would be so much better with you gone! To be honest I'm just waiting for the day that I get the orders to kill you myself!" The fight seemed to slow and the room quieted down. From nowhere Potter whipped out his wand and aimed it at Malfoy.

" Petrificus totalus." Malfoy saw it coming and moved out of the way and when he did the spell ricocheted off of the reflective glass door I thought it was coming right for me but it turned out to be just enough to the right of me that it hit the person standing next to me that person was Rori. I watched as she collapsed on the floor into an unconscious heap. Rage filled me and I had my wand out in two seconds flat. My target was Potter.

"Stupefy!" My spell hit its target and he went flying across the room into a crowd of people. "Fights over! If you can't control where your spells are going to land then don't cast them you grade a bastard!" I was filled with so much rage and my words came to with just as much hate as I wanted them to or maybe even a little more. I knelt next to Rori and pulled off my hoodie and put it beneath her head. I knew she would be fine later but the fact of the matter is that we had promised that when we were little to always protect each other and that's what I intended on doing. I saw Potter and his two friends walking away back to their side of the train and Malfoy trying to peel Pansy off of him while his two goons congratulated him on how cool he looked. A small crowd of Ravenclaws crowded around asking if she was ok and then I saw a boy that Rori had been crushing on, Mark, was also in the small group that had gathered. I could tell that he was concerned and I looked at him with pleading eyes, I needed the group to clear and if I opened my mouth it would not be pleasant for anyone. He seemed to understand.

"Come on guys she'll be fine everyone just back up and give her some space. Go back to your compartments and she'll talk to you later." Everyone seemed to listen and they slowly retreated back to their rightful places on the train. I let out a sigh of relief and tried to regain my thoughts. I looked into his big brown eyes.

"Thanks Mark, I really appreciate it I would have flipped out on every last one of them and regretted it later."

"It's all good don't worry, I know you only have her well being in mind, even if you go about it in a slightly crazy way." I smiled and I playfully punched him in the shoulder.

"Well I have one more favor to ask of you."

"Shoot, wacha need jelly bean?" I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"One: promise me that you'll never say that again, and Two: I kinda need to get her back to our compartment." I gave him a hopeful look along with a dash of the puppy dog face and it worked like a charm.

"Well ok if you don't like the way I talk that's cool I guess," He smiled "And I think I've got the other request covered too." He bent over and gently slid his and under her legs and around her back and he lifted her off of the ground with ease. I bent over and picked up my hoodie and directed Mark to where our compartment was I opened the door for him and watched as he gingerly laid her down on the cushioned bench. I also noticed that he maybe have stayed bent over her longer than needed, but I didn't say anything. He stood up and faced me but didn't make a move to leave.

"Um, hey Mark we will probably be to the school soon and I was just wondering if you would do me a huge favor?" I said as I reached for my carry-on duffle sitting on the shelf above me.

"Sure what do you need?" His eyes looked hopeful and I did all I could to hide my smile.

"Well she's still out cold and I was just wondering if you could maybe stay here with her while I go change into my robes. I know we still have some time but I would really like to get it out of the way and it would be so nice if you could stay with her because I wouldn't want her to wake up and be all alone because that just would not be fun no matter who you are." I took a moment to catch my breath and waited for his response, which came in no time.

"Sure no problem, anything to help out a friend." He was a little too eager to answer with a yes but I thought it was cute and Rori would love me when she woke up because she had been crushing on him for the longest time. I jumped up with my duffle on my shoulder,

"Wow thanks you're a life saver." I said a little more enthusiastic than needed. Mark sat down on the bench across from her and just looked out the window I walked out of the compartment and down the hall to where the bathrooms were. As I was walking down the hall towards the bathrooms I heard loud hissings of discomfort and anger. I rounded the corner I bumped into Draco trying to push Pansy away from him without hurting her too much.

"Drakie come on you know you want me just give up already, you know you want to be with me." She tried to maneuver her way around his arms that were holding her at bay.

"No Parkinson I can honestly say that you are the last person that I would ever want to be with on this entire fucking planet, get away from me!" Pansy then started to whisper and say Malfoys name which I'm guessing was supposed to be sexy but I couldn't help but laugh out loud, I actually has to hold onto the wall to support myself. Two pairs of eyes shot towards me one was thankful and the other was angry.

"Jesus Pug can't you see that he's repulsed by you? Why the hell do you think that he's never taken you to bed? You are so ridiculous; seriously just stop my stomach hurts from laughing so hard." Malfoy let out a small burst of laughter only to be followed by an outraged shriek from Pansy. She stepped forward and looked me dead in the eyes and then she made a move to slap me across the face. I grabbed her wrist and threw her hand back down to her side. "Don't even think about it bitch." I looked back at her with disgust. "This is another reason that he doesn't like you, because you try stupid shit like this when it's just gonna come back and burn you some day. Now beat it." She looked like she was on the edge of tears and then she pushed past me and ran down the hall before she turned I heard her burst into tears. I looked at Malfoy and instantly knew that the awkward silence was not only in my imagination. He made the first move,

"So, um thanks for finally getting her to leave me alone." He looked uncomfortable even a little shy. I thought it was extremely strange considering his reputation.

"What was that I heard? Did the infamous Mr. Malfoy just thank someone?" His look went from shy and somewhat grateful to slightly embarrassed and enraged. He stepped up to me and when I was right next to him I noticed that he towered over me, him being at least 6' 2" and me only at 5' 8". I looked up into his face and stood my ground, even when he seemed most threatening.

"Listen to me Knole I was trying to be polite and if you're going to be a bitch about it maybe I should just thank you in a different way." He stepped closer forcing me to back up to the wall, my duffle bag slipped off my shoulder and onto the floor as I backed up. I let out a sharp breath when my back hit the wall and I realized that I had nowhere to go. He was only about a foot away not even and he kept pushing closer, and I could feel my pulse increasing with every step he took. Now that I saw him up close I noticed that he was in fact extremely attractive. I also noticed that he had dried blood on his lip and chin from the fight and the cut wasn't exactly bleeding anymore but it wasn't not either. "I think if your heart starts beating any faster it might just fly out of your chest. Am I making you nervous Knole?" He bent his head down to look at me and my breath caught in my throat. I looked him dead in the eye.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, and no Malfoy you don't make me nervous at all, so back off. Oh and by the way your lip is still busted open and dripping down your chin." That got him to back away and look in the reflection of a mirror hanging on a wall beside me, and I took that opportunity to catch my breath and push myself away from the wall. I picked up my duffle and put the strap back on my shoulder. He poked his lip only making it bleed more, what an idiot.

"Ugh fighting with that annoying little creature must have made me rip it open again." I didn't know what came home over me, but I had a sudden surge of pity and the want to help wash over me that I did something that was so out of character that I even stunned myself.

"Come on ferret boy." I said as I walked down the hall towards the bathrooms.

"What?" He looked at me puzzled.

"You want your lip to stop bleeding don't you? And besides you need to get it cleaned up or it'll get infected, now come on." I continued walking down the hall and was nervous until I heard soft footsteps following behind me.

"Ouch! Dimmit that stings cut it out!" Malfoy squirmed on the counter top as I blotted his lip with peroxide to clean it off.

"Stop acting like a baby and suck it up would you?" I threw away the last bloody paper towel and cleaned all of the first aid supplies off of the counter and put them back under the sink. I grabbed my duffle and headed for one of the stalls so that I could change into my robes. I heard Malfoy jump off the counter,

"Hey where are you going?" He asked confused.

"Um…..to change. We are gonna be at school in no time and changing on the train is just less of a hassle than changing when we get there." I walked into the stall and changed into my robes. I didn't expect to see Malfoy still sitting on the counter again waiting for me when I came out.

"I've been thinking." He said with a curious tone in his voice.

"'Bout what?"

"Your Slytherin insignia suits you extremely well, but your little act of kindness just now doesn't fit your personality at all. So my question is; what caused the change of heart?" His lips formed into the perfect smirk he always wore and it made a shiver run down my spine.

"You know not everything has another meaning behind it, I was just being nice." I tried to play it off as cool as I could but something about him was just so intriguing. I walked over to the counter that he was sitting on and started to fix my hair in the mirror, he jumped off and stared at my reflection. And with a quick movement he was pushing me up against the counter and holding my wrists at my sides.

"I don't believe any of that for one second. Nothing is just as it seems. For example if I were to kiss you write now you would run back to your friend and gossip to her about what it would mean and if that meant I liked you or not. Am I right?" He smirked and leaned in closer to me almost brushing his lips against mine. I let out a sigh and looked into his memorizing blue eyes. Then he leaned forward and kissed me it shocked me and I let out a gasp and jumped a little not that I had anywhere to move. He pulled away within seconds and looked at me with a smug and pleased expression. "That's what I thought Ray. I believe I'm the winner of this little debate wouldn't you say?" He leaned back but only the slightest bit I could tell he was quite pleased with himself but there was no way I was letting him have that satisfaction. I leaned forward and kissed him but just as he had kissed me only for a brief moment but it felt like every nerve ending in my body was on end. He looked at me stunned and I slipped out from under his arm. As I collected my duffle off the counter I said,

"See Malfoy that was nothing and you can be wrong." I walked towards the door but before I left I turned around to see him looking at me with a still shocked expression. Then at that moment I couldn't help myself when I said, "Hey Draco, who's the winner now?" I saw his lips curve into his infamous smirk as the door closed behind me. Too bad I had a smirk of my own to match his. And the one thing that he could never know is that he was right, and even that brief kiss did mean something and I would be replaying the scene over and over again in my mind until I couldn't think anymore, but he could never know that. As I walked down the hall thinking these things to myself I wondered why I had kissed him and what it meant to me. What was I feeling towards him? Could it be love?

**A/N: Hey so please review! I'm dying to know what you think even if it's a bad critique, let me know what I need to fix or what you like reviews plz!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone thanks for the reviews! I'm so happy that you guys like it, well so far anyway. I'm gonna continue the story till my heart's content, but a word of notice when school starts up and if the story isn't finished I might not be able to update as often as I'd like, but I'll try my very best! I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 2:**

I kept tripping over myself as I walked down the hallway to get back to the compartment. I tried to clear my head but it wasn't working. Why would I be so stupid to kiss him after he kissed me, he was going to think I liked it and just wanted another taste. Well I did like it but that was beside the point! I ended up running the rest of the way back to the compartment. I skidded to a stop in front of the door and ran my hands over my robes trying to smooth them down. I slid the door open and quickly stepped inside. I leaned back against the door and slid down in till my butt hit the floor. I let out an exasperated sigh and looked up to see Rori and Mark sitting across from each other staring down at me with a confused expression. I looked into Roris eyes and she immediately knew not to press the situation with Mark in the room.

"Um…yea…so…hey guys! What's going on?" I said as I slowly picked myself up off the floor and took a seat next to Rori. She gave me a questioning look but didn't say anything but Mark apparently didn't notice the girl telepathy going on. He looked at me and answered my question.

"Well Rori woke up and I just told her that you went to the bathroom and just started talking." He smiled at her and she tried to hide a blush. I thought it was cute but I couldn't hold it in any longer. I needed to talk now! I stood up and grabbed Mark's hands and pulled him off the bench. He was a little surprised and looked at Rori as if asking for help. But she knew something was up and that I needed to talk. She jumped off of the couch and took his hands from mine.

"So yea, thanks for staying with me and everything. I really appreciate it, but I really need to talk to Rori about something. I'll talk to you later, bye." She gave him a quick smile but pretty much slammed the door in his face. "Ok spill it girl, you have the I need to talk or my head is gonna explode look on your face." I always knew she could read my mind when it came to situations like this.

"Ok so well after the fight and after you got hit I went to change, you already knew that, but on my way there I ran into Parkinson and Malfoy." Rori made a gagging noise and pretended to vomit.

"Ew, that's just gross you didn't touch her did you, because if you did you're gonna need a tetanus shot or something." I tried to laugh at her joke, but I was too wound up about what happened that I couldn't even manage that. "Hey Ray what's wrong I was just joking." She touched my shoulder and shook me out of a nervous trance. I brushed her hand off my shoulder and shifted so that I was on the other seat and sitting across from her.

"Ok I have to tell you something but you can't say anything until I'm done and you can't interrupt no matter how much you want to ok?" She nodded her head but gave me an annoyed look. She usually wasn't good at staying quite for long periods of time. "I kissed Draco." Her jaw dropped to the floor and it seemed as if her head was going to fall off from all of the blood rushing to it. Her cheeks where red and she seemed like she was trying to say something but just couldn't find the words.

"HOLY JESUS! You did what?" She jumped up and leaned over me. "Have you gone completely insane?" I pushed her back down on her seat.

"Ok did you not promise to shut up till I was finished?" She grumbled and sat firmly in her spot while I told her the entire story. By the time I was done she looked about ready to pass out."Ok you can talk now, tell me what an idiot I am and how he will hold it against me an-"She jumped up and pulled me with her. Then she started jumping up and down like crazy screeching in such a high pitched tone that I thought my ear drums would explode. "Holy shit stop! What is wrong with you?" I pulled my hands away and sat back down she sat next to me and stared at me in the eye.

"Soooooo?" I looked at her confused.

"So what?" I stared back at her.

"Was he a good kisser?" I immediately looked down when she asked me, because I could feel my cheeks burning from the blush that had taken over my face. I tried to think of a way to avoid the question but I was way past any point of redemption, so I slowly lifted my head to meet her eyes. I let a smile creep over my face until it was a full-fledged grin. I nodded furiously and squeaked a little.

"Dude it was like the BEST kiss of my life! I don't think that I will ever forget it!" Rori leaned over and gave me a hug and we rocked back on the seat and ended up in a giggling fit. I didn't realize how out of breath I was until I tried to say something. "And you wanna know what the worst part about the whole thing was? He was right about me I did run back to you right away and spill my guts about literally everything."

"Well you know what that doesn't matter because I'm your best friend in like the whole wide universe so I get a pass on anything to be proven because we tell each other anything and everything." She smiled but soon got a serious look on her face. "The only question is what are you gonna do now?" I sat there stunned for a moment,

"I don't know I honestly hadn't thought about anything. It will probably just die down and fizzle into nothingness, I mean honestly I'm not that great and Draco being who he is and being with all the other girls he has I'm nothing to look at and I'm not that special." I immediately saw Rori's expression grow worried at how I went into the dark around two seconds flat. Ever since I was little I had tried to forget my past and when I would become suddenly upset or dangerously close to depressed Rori would always help me out of my slump and as we got older we decided to call it "going dark" it was just easier that way. I quickly regained control of myself and tried to calm her nerves. "Hey sorry about that, don't worry I'm fine." She gave me a worried expression.

"Are you sure because if not I can get someone or I cou-."

"Seriously I'm fine don't worry about it. But you should really go get ready we are gonna be there like really soon." She gave me a half smile as she stood up and grabbed her carry-on off the floor.

"Ok but if you need me I'll just be in the bathroom, just take it easy and rest a little." She left and started towards the bathrooms. I lay down on the bench and tried to clear my head. I must have dozed off because when I woke up Rori was sitting across from me in her robes collecting her things and stuffing them into her bag. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, only to look out the window and see Hogwarts looming in the distance. "Hey sleepy head we're here grab your crap we gotta go." I grumbled what was taken as a response. I grabbed my duffle and packed everything up. We headed out into the hallway and slipped into the sea of student heading to get off the train. We got in a carriage with a couple mismatched student from different houses and it was a pretty quiet ride all the way to the castle.

Rori and I ate together at the feast despite the occasional glance from the confused student. But sadly after that we had to part ways as she went with the Ravenclaws to her dorm and I walked alone to the Slytherin common room listening to the gossip and ignoring the rude comments from Pansy and her friends, I could have beat the shit out of her and her pound rejects, but after the day I had had I really didn't want to do deal with them. I made it to my room and changed into my pjs and crawled into bed. I knew I wouldn't get any sleep because I knew the feeling that I had and I knew what it was a warning to.

I felt the tears streaming down my face hot and salty I let out a pained yelp but I refused to let him have the satisfaction of hearing me scream in pain. I felt his hand whip across my face and toppled to the floor. I tried to get up but I felt his boot slam into my stomach with such force that I threw up blood onto the cement floor. I let out a choked cough and spit more blood onto the floor. He grabbed a handful of my long dark hair and yanked me up from the floor and threw me into a wall. I slumped down to the floor and tried to move away from him. I was almost to the door when he grabbed me by the leg and dragged me back to him and punched me in the chest hard. I let out a choked sob and admitted to myself that I couldn't fight anymore I laid on the stone cold floor and let him beat me in every way possible. After he was done I stayed on the floor beaten and broken until he left and even after that I didn't have the strength to move anymore. But I knew in my heart that it was one of the lesser beatings and that I was lucky to have only minor fractures and no broken bones this time. And for only tonight the living nightmare was over.

I shot up out of my bed and tried to catch my breath, I quickly looked around and it took me a moment to remember where I was and once I realized I was at school I calmed down but only a little just because I had escaped him and found Rori and her family didn't mean that one day he wouldn't find me and take his revenge. I felt the cold sweat on my skin and I knew that I wouldn't be going back to sleep tonight. I wanted to talk to Rori but I also didn't want to wake her up I knew we would have around three days off to just wander and get back into the groove of things around school so I decided to let her sleep. I threw my sheet off of me and got out of bed and walked to the bathroom, I shut the door and cast a silencing charm on the room and turned the shower on I looked into the mirror and noticed that my highlights that I got over the summer were gone and that my hair was back to its natural dark brown pretty much black hair. It had happened before because for some reason whenever I had these dreams and became stressed instead of getting white hair like others my hair regressed back to its darkest natural color, but I had no idea why. I pulled it out of its messy ponytail, brushed it. I had always loved it because of how I never had to dye it of curl of straighten it to be happy with it. It was wavy but not yet curly but it had been my security blanket when I went through my living nightmare, I just never had the heart to cut it. I turned away from the mirror and felt the temperature of the shower it was boiling hot, exactly how I liked it. I took off my pajamas and threw them in the corner next to the shower. I stepped into the shower and felt the burn of the water on my skin, it stung but in a way it helped heal old wounds I. I washed my hair with my favorite shampoo and cleaned the cold sweat that I had woken up in down the drain. When I finished my shower my hair smelled like crisp mint and I felt clean of the impurities but I was still restless and I needed time to think and to calm my inner demons. I was not in the mood to deal with annoyed "roomies" if I woke them up so I cast a silencing spell on myself and I walked over to my suitcase. I grabbed a black bra and black underwear nothing fancy but not fugly either. I grabbed a purple tank-top and pulled my black and gray hoodie on over it, I grabbed a pair of my darkest blue jeans and pulled them on. I dug through my bad to find my favorite pair of flip flops and slipped them on. I tossed my wand on my bed before I left because I really didn't want to worry about misplacing it when I was in one of these moods. I walked down the stair case and out of the Slytherin common room towards the quidditch pitch. As I walked around the outside edge of the school, I was able to see lights on in scattered rooms across the castle no doubt welcome back parties complete with babes and booze. I huffed at the thought of them throwing away their lives that way. They may have been having fun now but the thing was that they had no idea what being completely wasted could to your self control, but I did and I would never out grow those memories. I shuddered at the thought, and sped up my pace. When I reached the quidditch pitch I climbed to the top row of the bleachers and looked out at the sky. The night was clear and there were an uncountable number of starts in the sky. I laid down on the metal bleacher and tried to find different constellations. After about ten minutes of thinking and just being at peace with the world around me I heard the clang of a foot step on the row of bleachers next to me. I shot into a sitting position and looked into the darkness, only to see a familiar face looking at me.

"Oh hey Blaise how's it going?" I folded my hands into my lap and realized just how cold it was. He didn't respond when I said hi so I turned to see that he was sitting down right next to me. I jumped in surprise a little at the fact that he was so close and it scared me that I didn't hear him approach or even sit down next to me. I shifted to look at him and noticed he had an almost empty beer bottle in his hand, that's when I got nervous. He looked up at me and I saw that his eyes were blood shot and tired.

"Hey there Knole, I'd say I'm doing pretty well, but ya know what would make it better?" He leaned towards me and I could smell the beer on his breath.

"What?" I knew I shouldn't have asked but I had learned that it's better to compensate drunks than to ignore or argue with them. He slipped his has over the small space between us on the bench and started to slowly slide it up onto my thigh. My breath caught in my throat, and my heart sped up.

"It would just make my night complete if you would give me some of what Draco got earlier on the train, and so much more." He tightened his grip on the thigh and tried to pull me towards him. I immediately tried to stand but he pulled me back down and tried to grab me. I pushed him back as hard as I could, but I was no match because he was jacked.

"Blaise let go! Knock it off! Get away!"Then I did something I immediately regretted afterwards, I slapped him across the face and time froze. He looked stunned for a moment but then I saw fire in his eyes and was terrified for my life and suddenly I was back in my living hell. I jumped up and ran down the bleachers as fast as I could in the dark without tripping. I could feel the vibrations and hear the stomps coming from his boots as he ran after me down the stairs. I was almost to the bottom when something whizzed by me head and shattered on the pole in front of me. I held my hands up in defense from the splinters of glass flew through the air with such speed that some pieces buried themselves in my palms. I cried out in pain and looked down at my hands to see blood welling from my hands. I looked back to see that he had gained a lot of ground on me when I had stopped to avoid the glass. I tried to walk around the broken glass and the spilled beer but just as I was stepping over it he grabbed my wrist and tried to jerk me back towards him but I slipped on the beer and fell to the floor of the bleaches right onto the pile of broken glass it tore through my jeans and when I tried to stand and get away from him he pushed me and I tumbled down the last ten steps and hit the ground with a heavy thud. I felt dizzy from the blood loss from my hands and my leg. I rolled onto my side to see Blaise standing above me with a menacing look on his face. I tried to scramble to my feet and get away but he grabbed a handful of my hair any yanked me up to my feet. I felt numb, it couldn't be happening again, school was supposed to be a safe place. I screamed as loud as I could but, I knew with all the parties no one would hear my screams above the pounding music. He let his hand come down across my face and it felt like me face would explode. I yelped as he dropped me to the ground, and started up at him with tears streaming down my face. Then he pulled out his wand and pointed it at me, he shot multiple spells at me that I had never heard but I felt eclectic shocks all over my body, pins and needles under my skin and another array of painful feelings that went by all at the same time that my the time he was satisfied I was on my hands and knees throwing up blood and nothing else. I had made a pact to myself that I would never let myself get pushed around again and tonight it had been shattered as soon as Blaise had grabbed my hand. I lowered myself onto the ground as softly as I could and waited for what was next. He grabbed the back of my hoodie and lifted me off the ground as if I weighed nothing. He put his wand back in his pocket and ran his hand along my cheek and touched my blood stained lips with his thumb. As he leaned in to kiss me he suddenly dropped me to the ground and I felt the entire impact as I landed on my side with no cushioning whatsoever. I knew that at least one rib had to be fractured because with every strangled breath I took I felt something pinch in my chest. I was thankful that he let me go but, I was in so much pain that I couldn't hold my tears in any more. I let out my cries of all those years growing up mixed with the blood and tears from tonight. I curled into a ball, but I couldn't hold my knees into my chest because I could still feel the glass shards buried in my hands and they were still bleeding. I heard an angered voice and it sounded as if it was ready to kill.

"Zabini what the hell do you think you're doing!" Draco was shooting spells at him left and right. He was bloody and bruised and completely wasted. "I never told you anything about her and if you think you can touch her like that without consequences you are sadly mistaken." He pointed his wand at Blaise and muttered something under his breath and Blaise collapsed to the ground convulsing in pained screams, then he was silent. Draco walked over to him and kicked him in the stomach, bent down and whispered something in his ear. He scrambled away from Draco and ran across the pitch holding his stomach and mumbling something. Draco watched as he left and ran over to where I was laying on the ground and collapsed next to me. I was still sobbing and by this time I was shaking uncontrollably.

"Ray can you hear me? Please answer me." He sounded so desperate and scared. I looked up at him but I couldn't gather the strength to speak. I just nodded up at him. He scooped me up off the ground and just held me like I was a small child. My hands were sitting in front of me dripping blood onto his shirt and my cloths. He started rocking me and whispering to me but I couldn't understand him anymore. I was so cold, and I couldn't stop shaking. I felt him pull me closer to him and he cradled me against him almost as if he was scared that I was slip away from him if he didn't hold onto me. But I did just that I started to slip into a state of nothingness the last words I heard were in the form of a choked sob coming from his lips "Stay with me." He begged and then all I could hear was Draco's rapid heartbeat. And the sound of rain starting to fall, before I slipped away into blackness.

**A/N: Hey so let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate them. If you have any suggestions for me that you think would make the story better let me know! :) I do not own Harry Potter, or any of its characters.**

**Chapter: 3 **

All I could feel was my body slightly shaking back and forth I could hear small sobs escaping from someone and desperate pleas for me to hold on. Hold on to what? The memories of the past and the bruises and tears from tonight, I would much rather forget them. Then I remembered everything that had happened tonight I was beaten by Blaise and rescued by Draco how strange. Apparently Draco was more than he appeared, and not just a reputation. Wait Draco had pulled me into his arms on the pitch he had been crying hadn't he? I tried to wake myself up and focus on my surroundings but I didn't even have the strength to open my eyes, but I could hear and feel. There were small drops of water hitting my face so it was still raining and we were still outside but, why was I moving? And then it dawned on me, Draco was carrying me. Where was he going? We slowed down and the rain stopped hitting my face I could hear a door opening and he stepped inside over the threshold into the light of the school. He must have forgotten the Hospital Wing was closed at night and no one could get in. But he didn't seem to be heading there because instead of staying on the same level we went down multiple flights of stairs into the dungeons. So he was taking me to the Slytherin common rooms? But when I heard him say the password we didn't stop we kept moving and before I knew it there was an overwhelming smell of cologne and sweat mixed into one. Oh my god he was taking me into the guys' dorm. The smell was making me nauseous but as soon as it had appeared it vanished as we entered a separate hallway and the temperate dropped about to degrees. It chilled me to the bone and I shivered but it was comforting all the same. Then we entered another room and the lights were dim and there was a small fire blazing on the far wall of the room. Draco tried to gently place me on what I could only imagine was a bed but I hadn't realized that I had my hands buried in his shirt as if I was scared to let go. He gently unclenched my hands and tried to avoid the shards of glass as to not push them deeper into my skin. Then I heard his voice.

"Shhhhh Ray is ok you're safe with me, you can let go I won't leave you I promise." And at that my hands slowly released his shirt and I relaxed onto the bed. I noticed that my hands had stopped bleeding but there was still a little blood welling from my leg. I steadied my breath and tried to concentrate to see how badly I was injured. I knew about my hands and leg but I could also feel an injured rib or two, a torn cheek, a bloody lip, and one of my eyes was at least black by now. I knew I was lucky that nothing was broken, but I also knew that I would be bruised beyond belief. I let myself sink further into the bed and let myself relax he had said I was safe with him and I believed him. I heard him come over to the edge of the bed and kneel down next to it. He placed his hand on my cheek and rubbed him thumb back and forth across my face. "Ray please wake up, say something, anything. Tell me I wasn't too late." I gathered what strength I had left and I opened my eyes. My vision was blurry at first, but when it cleared I could see Draco's head only inches from mine but he was resting his forehead on the bed and looking down at the floor. His hair was still dripping wet and it was leaving a damp puddle on the comforter. I mustered my strength and spoke to him.

"Dr-Draco." My voice came out in a broken whisper that was hoarse from all my screams and crying but he heard me and his head shot up.

"Oh god Ray I'm so sorry if I had known I would have come right away." He was breathing rapidly and looking at me frantically. A sad smile crept across my face and he noticed and became suddenly more worried than he already was. "What's wrong did I hurt you?"

"You didn't hurt me, it's just that no one ever knows when it happens it just happens and I have to get over it because if anyone ever found out it would just backfire at me. I coughed and a couple drops of blood came out of my mouth, and landed on the comforter. "Oh my god I'm sorry I need to move or else I'm going to permanently stain your sheets." I tried to jump up but I quickly realized that it wouldn't be happening when I winced I pain. Draco gently pushed me back down and he looked at me with a half smile on his face.

"Honestly you're not going anywhere in your condition. Is there anything I can do to help you?" His smile vanished and his beautiful ice blue eyes turned so sad that it made me want to cry.

"There's a spell that I learned and it heals serious injuries which at this point would be my ribs and any internal bleeding, but I can't cast it so you'll have to. Can you do that for me?" There wasn't even a moment's hesitation from him.

"Of course, what do I need to do?"

"Well first you need to help me up." He half helped me and half picked me up and placed me on my feet so that I could stand. "Ok well this is going to seem strange but you need to touch my body with your wand where I need to be healed can you do that?" I was waiting for him to laugh at me or reject me but that didn't happen, he just nodded his head. "I should warn you that mending any injury is painful and it will take a lot out of me but know that you're not doing anything wrong."

"Ok." That was all he said as he went to grab his wand. I made my way to the middle of the room between the fire place and the bed. I was able to take my hoodie off, but it caused me a lot of pain. I was still soaking wet from the rain and my clothes were heavy on my body. He walked over and stood in front of me. I moved slowly and lifted up my tank top to the middle of my rib cage. I looked down to see that there was almost no unbruised skin covering my stomach and I knew under my cloths would be more injuries to come but, by healing my core the spell would radiate threw my entire body and heal everything at once it would be painful but it had t be done. I held my shirt up with one hand and braced myself by holding onto one of the bed posts. He looked at my battered body and turned his head away. I then realized that I was used to seeing my body beaten and bruised but I had forgotten about the fine thin scars that I usually hid, at that moment I was embarrassed but I nodded and he put his wand in the middle of my stomach so that he was barley touching it. I flinched a little and he pulled back slightly.

"No, you have to do it, it's going to hurt like a bitch I know that but it you don't help me it is going tone so much worse please help me." The sound of desperation in my voice was horrible and he flinched as I did when he put his wand back o my stomach. He took a deep breath and sent the spell into me.

"Episkey." The spell shot through me with such force that I immediately tightened my grip on the bed post because if I didn't I would have fallen to the ground right then and there. Draco watched my body as bones shifted back into place, his face was horrified at what he had done. He stood there with a horrified expression on his face. I let out a gasp as the healing took place my body was boiling hot and I started breathing harder. A minute of me gasping for air and the deed was done. I let out a sigh and dropped my shirt but my grip on the bed post slipped and I fell forward, but before I could hit the floors Draco ran forward and caught me. The spell was over but the after wave still needed to take place. "Ray you're boiling up what did I do wrong?" He helped my lay on my back.

"You-didn't-do-any-thing-wrong." I said with broken breaths. "It's just the spell. I'm cooling down now, the chilling stage lasts longer, and it's more painful." Just as I said it my body temperature went from inferno to tundra. I started shivering and I couldn't stop my teeth from chattering.

"Ray?" He leaned over to me and placed his hand on my cheek, he pulled away when he felt how cold I was. "Oh jesus."

"Please grab me a blanket." I said through chattering teeth. He got up and walked over to a black chest sitting in the corner, and pulled out a huge blanket. He helped me move to sit in front of the fire and wrapped the blanket around me. "Th-thank you." I wrapped the blanket around my body as tight as it would go but I didn't really help as much as I needed it to.

"Is there anything else I can do?" He sat down next to me.

"I don't think so I think I'm ok for now." We sat in silence for a good 15 minutes. I just stared at the fire and listening to it crackle and Draco's steady breathing."Can I ask you something, and if you let me you have to be completely honest with me."

"Ok I promise shoot."

"Well I just wanted to know why you came looking for me." For a moment he looked as if he wasn't going to answer, but he inhaled and told me.

"Ever since that kiss on the train I hadn't been able to stop thinking about you. I had never thought of you as anything more than a friend if that, and when you kissed me back my whole view of you changed. I woke up tonight because I couldn't get a good night's seep without talking to you. I know you may not believe me but, I honestly feel like you maybe more than just another Slytherin that I see in the hall every day." I was stunned by his words and didn't know what to say.

"Is that true?" I heard my voice shiver even as I asked the question but I didn't care at the moment I just needed to know.

"Well yea." He looked slightly embarrassed and that surprised me a little. "Now can I ask you something?"

"Yea I guess it's only fair."

"What do you feel towards me?" My heart froze damn it why did I think he wouldn't ask me something like that. I sat there shocked for a good minute till I found my voice and then still I didn't wanna answer.

"Um, well, I uh. I don't know. I had always thought that I was just another person to make fun of to you. But honestly I think I may like you, more than just a friend." I waited for a response and was nervous for what he would say. Would he reject me? Finally his answer came.

"I'm glad to hear you say that." That was all he said and then we stayed silent for another five minutes before I spoke again.

"Can I ask a favor?" He turned to look at me.

"Sure, anything."

"Could I use your shower? Know it's kind of a weird question but I kinda wanna get all of this blood off of me." I looked away embarrassed at the fact that I felt the need to explain myself. It was like he could read my mind.

"Of course you can go clean up, but I'm afraid that you'll need to deal with whatever cloths I can dig up for you." He smiled and stood, and then he offered his hand to me and helped me up.

"Thanks." I walked over to the bathroom, opened the door and walked in. Draco came up behind me and handed me a huge fluffy green towel.

"Some cloths are folded inside it." I smiled and walked into the bathroom. I put the towel and cloths on the counter. When I was shutting the door I heard him say. "And Ray, just to let you know you never have to explain yourself to me." I don't know if I was supposed to hear him or not but it made me smile. I shut and locked the door. I took off my cloths and whispered a drying spell over my bra and underwear there was no way I was going out in front of him with no bra of underwear. I looked at myself in the mirror I had bruises almost everywhere that was the one thing the healing spell couldn't cure. I touched the bruises and the only good thing was that the healing spell healed the things that hurt but not the physical damage that was caused. I turned the water on full heat and immediately stepped in and welcomed the warmth. I rinsed off all of the blood and washed myself until I felt that I was clean I summoned my mint shampoo and conditioner and felt calm once I smelled it. When I was done with my shower I just let the warm water rinse over me. I thought about what he had said and I couldn't help but smile. But I also thought that he might just be messing with me but he seemed pretty pissed at Blaise when he found him, so maybe he was telling the truth. I had no idea which one it was but I was just glad to be safe. I stepped out of the shower and killed the water. I dried off and put m bra and underwear on and looked to see what cloths he had picked out for me, and my heart almost stopped. I looked down to see a pair of black boxers with an emerald green button down shirt. I was going to refuse them and deal with my wet cloths but conveniently they were nowhere to be found. I let out a sigh and got dressed; afterwards I looked at myself in the mirror the shirt was so long on me that it covered the boxers and it looked like I wasn't wearing pants. I was pacing in the bathroom for about five more minutes before I decided to gather up my courage and go out. I cracked open the door just enough so that I could see out of it and I saw him on his balcony laying my cloths over the edge to air dry. Wait balcony? How the hell does he get all theses nice things, like a balcony and a fire place and what no roommate either? I guess bring rich has its advantages. I stepped out into his room and dropped the wet towel in a hamper that was sitting by the bathroom door. I walked up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. He jumped slightly and it made me happy. He turned around and looked at me and a smile spread across his face. I immediately looked down and started fiddling with the buttons on the shirt.

"That looks suits you, I could get used to seeing you in my cloths it's cute." He smirked at me with a satisfied look on his face. I pouted but didn't life my head up to look at him.

"You seriously couldn't find me anything else to wear?" I was a bit angry but at the same time happy that he thought I looked cute. I yawned as he walked past me back inside, I followed him.

"On the contrary, I have many other cloths you could have worn but if I do say so myself none of them would have looked as cute as this outfit does."

"Ok but why couldn't give me some jeans or something? I'm gonna look like an idiot wandering back to my room like this." I yawned the last few words, but he seemed to understand me.

"Why do you think I gave you pajamas? You're not walking back to your room alone tonight not after what that bastard did." I flinched as he brought up that particular event.

"Well what am I gonna do then?" I watched as he grabbed a pair of black and green pajama bottoms and went into the bathroom. He didn't answer me and he just chuckled as he shut the door. I threw my hands up in frustration and didn't know what to do with myself. I wandered around his room looking for something to do. I noticed a huge book shelf in the corner and walked over to it in curiosity. I had no idea that he liked to read. I scanned the bookshelf and to my surprise I found one of my favorite books I pulled it off the shelf and went over to sit on the black leather couch. As soon as I sat down my legs all but froze because it was so cold. I was debating on whether or not to sit on the sofa and read, and I decided against it I really didn't feel like freezing 2 death. I looked around the room for another option and found none but the bed. Oh joy what was I gonna do? Freeze my ass off or awkwardly be caught on his bed. I decided to opt for the bed and I grabbed the blanket that I had used earlier off the floor and walked over to his bed I noticed that it had been changed and it was no longer covered in my blood and soaked from the water that had dripped off of me when I had been laying there I grabbed a pillow off of the couch and made myself comfortable on top of the covers, and covered myself with the thick blanket. I turned off the ceiling lights and flipped on the bedside lamp. The room was still pretty dark even with the lamp on, but it was just enough light so that I could read. It seemed as if Draco had been in the bathroom for the longest time I looked over at the alarm clock on the other side of the bed and saw that it was 11:45, I guess the time really had gotten away from me I rolled back over and made myself comfortable. Even with the fire blazing I was still freezing I decided to suck up my pride and I slowly slid under the covers and welcomed the warmth. I kept reading but after a while I found myself sliding further and further under the covers. I pushed the couch pillow onto the floor and laid my head down on what was probably the softest pillow I had ever felt. I knew immediately that it was a feather pillow because I pulled a soft white feather from in front of my face. I blew it off of my finger tip onto the floor. I tried to keep reading but I was so tired that I just couldn't keep my eyes open any longer and I slowly drifted to sleep. Draco came out of the bathroom after his shower and threw his damp cloths in the hamper as he left the bathroom.

"Hey Ray about what I said earlier I ju-."He was confused when he saw a dark room with the exception of the fire and the lamp by his bed. He saw a small bump in his bed and he walked over to it. He looked down to see the lamps light just barley hitting my face. He looked down to see that I had taken one of his old time favorite books and was already about half way through it. He smiled and gently pulled it out of my soft grip. As soon as he removed he book my hand relaxed but I shifted slightly in my sleep and rolled over to face the other side of the bed. He closed the book and put it on the table. He stood over me and looked at me with the strangest look on his face. His hair was still damp and when he leaned over me a single drop landed on my cheek. I stirred in my sleep and woke up a little I was groggy but I saw him looking down at me. Then it dawned on me that I had been asleep in his bed.

"Oh my god." I buried my face in the pillow and tried to hide my embarrassment. "Look I'm really sorry but if you just give a chance to explain I'll expl-." I stopped when I felt myself slowly lean towards the other side of the bed. I quickly rolled over and my eyes almost popped out of my head when I saw Draco under the covers with me. I squeaked and jumped back a little in surprise but I was too close to the edge of the bed and I knew that I was going to fall off. Draco was quicker than me though and he reached out and wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me to him I gasped and put my hands up in front of me to steady myself. I found myself pressed up against him with both of my hands pressed against his tight chest, oh god why wasn't he wearing a shirt. I swallowed hard and looked him in the eye he stared back at me and I could barley breath his eyes were like pure blue ice. I didn't try to pull away and neither did he. He looked into my eyes and pulled me even closer with his arm that was still around me. I spread my fingers on both hands so that I was touching more of his rock hard chest. I was the one to break the silence. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep I was just so tired." I blushed and looked down at my hands sprawled on his chest. He used his free hand to put his pointer finger under my chin and lifted my face to his so I had nowhere to look but his eyes.

"Ray a word of advice you don't need to apologize for anything." He smiled and looked straight at me without blinking. "So Ray tell me what my true feelings are, live up to your old reputation." He smiled and just as I was about to answer he cut me off. "Unless you're about to say that I'm attracted to you and I want to kiss you, you're wrong." I opened my mouth to say something but no words came out I shut my mouth again and couldn't think of anything to say. He leaned in towards me till there was only about an inch of space between us but he didn't move any closer we just laid there next to each other in silence. I moved my hands so that I was holding his jaw between my hands.

"Kiss me?" I whispered. He smiled at me and leaned in and did as I asked. It wasn't like the kiss on the train it was filled with heart and passion. He pulled me closer to him and wrapped both arms around my waist. I gladly let him pull me to him and I intertwined my fingers in his has as I wrapped my arms around his neck. We broke apart for breath and smiled at each other.

"Ray will you do me a favor?"

"Of course." He stroked my cheek and kissed me once more only this time it was soft and sweet.

"Will you go out with me?" I felt my face slip into a smile and I couldn't contain the little burst of laughter that escaped my mouth. I stroked his cheek and nodded my head rapidly up and down.

"Yes of course yes!" I kissed him and couldn't stop smiling he hugged me to his chest and I welcomed the warmth of his bare skin against my face. I rested my head on his chest and I focus on his breathing.

"I don't know what I would have done if I hadn't gotten to you when I did, if you hadn't been moving when I saw you I probably would have killed him. God I'm just glad you're ok." He pulled me closer if that was even possible and I snuggled closer to his chest.

"I'm more than ok, I'm thankful you found me when you did." He kissed the top of my head.

"Get some sleep Ray you've had a long night. And know that you're always safe with me."

"I know I'm safe with you, but are you sure you don't want me to leave I could go back to my room." I started to pull away, but he tightened his grip on me and refused to let me go. He kissed the tip of my nose.

"Don't think you're going anywhere, you belong here with me." He leaned down a kissed me softly on the lips. I kissed him back.

"Ok but you do realize that I have to leave sometime." I smiled up at him.

"Oh really because I say you're staying me till further notice." He let out a playful growl and rolled over so that I was lying on top of him. I kissed him one more time before I rolled back off onto the bed. We held each other in a tight embrace. He put his hand on my head and stroked my hair until we fell asleep in each other's arms.

**A/N: Hey please keep reviewing! I need to know if I'm still doing ok on the story. Thanks for the reviews so far, keep 'em comin! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for continuing to give me reviews; it's so nice of everyone! Please keep it up. I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 4:**

My eyes fluttered open to a stream of light shining across my eyes. I looked beside me to see that Draco was still asleep. I let out a small laugh as I saw his face, he looked so peaceful in his sleep but when he was awake he was as live as a wire. I slipped out from under his arm and made my way to the balcony. It was so peculiar we were underground but he had charmed the balcony so that there was still a magically beautiful view. The sun was just rising and the new light of the day was shining down onto the balcony (somehow) and the way it was hitting the glass doors made rainbow patterns on the glass floor. I traced the patterns with my foot.

"It's so unique."

"Just like you." I jumped in surprise as Draco came up behind me. He walked up to me and gave me a hug and a kiss on the top of the head. "Did you sleep well?" I looked up at him.

"As a matter a fact I did." I hugged him and thought about how weird it was that I was able to go from bruised and beaten to a relationship. It baffled me but I didn't want to over analyze it. For once in my life something good actually came from one of my beatings. Even though I didn't want to push anything I was curious so I had to ask the one question that had been on my mind for so long. "Draco?"He mumbled something that sounded like what but I couldn't be positive. "What happens now?" He pulled his head up off my shoulder and looked at me with a confused expression.

"What do you mean?" He turned me around so that I was facing him. I was a little bashful for asking but I felt that I had the right to know where this would be going.

"Well I don't wanna just be lead on until I'm just some girl in your past." I looked off the balcony and into the distance I just didn't have the heart to look him in the eye.

"Ray." I refused t look at him. "Ray, look at me." I looked up at him through my eye lashes, and saw that he was looking down at me with a soft expression. "When I asked you to go out with me I didn't expect for you to just be another girl. I want you to know that you will never be just another girl you're special to me." I knew that my jaw dropped but I was too stunned to do anything about it.

"Do you honestly mean that?" I was so confused; this was typical Draco Malfoy attitude.

"I wouldn't say anything I didn't mean." He leaned down and kissed my forehead. I smiled at him, and hugged him. Then I realized that he was still shirtless, and even though we were dating I was still really shy about seeing him shirtless. He smiled at my slight discomfort and shyness; he held me at arm's length and said.

"Like what you see?" He had his infamous smirk on his face and he was letting his ego get to him and I would not let him know that he had literally made me speechless because he was so attractive.

"Actually I do." I stepped out of his grip and slipped closer to him and placed my hands on his chest. I traced his abs with my pointer finger and felt him tense under my touch. At that moment I felt completely wicked and full of confidence so I leaned up and kissed his neck and l then I kissed my way down his stomach until the bottom of his six-pack. I heard him let out a broken breath and I giggled and stood back up to my full height. He was looking down at me in surprise and I leaned up and kissed his soft lips. "Well I gotta get back to my dorm I have plans with Rori today and I can't wait to tell her about my new boyfriend." I grabbed his hands and smiled as I pulled him back inside. He sighed, and literally pouted. "What?"

"Well I was kinda hoping to get to show you off around campus before school starts, and I was hoping that I could take you out on the town today and have some fun." He gave me a somewhat puppy dog face and stared at me with his gorgeous eyes. I laughed and pushed him toward the bathroom.

"That's really sweet but I can't cancel on her we've had this trip planned for a month."

"Where are you going?" I put my hands behind my back and swayed up and down on my tip toes.

"Well we are just going shopping for our dresses for the Halloween Ball."

"I had forgotten about that. What are you going to be?" He had a curious look in his eye.

"I'm not sure yet. I might just by the dress and come up with a costume idea later." He chuckled and wrapped his arms around my waist, and pulled me to him.

"I like that idea." He tried to lean in and kiss me but I ducked out from under his arms and ran to the door. He gave me a puzzled look.

"Sorry but, if I'm ever gonna get ready for the day I need to go. You're just too distracting." I smiled as he walked over to me. He put either of his hands on the side of my head and kissed me. I pulled away for breath. "See this is what I mean." I stood on my tip toes and kissed him quickly. "I'll see you later!" I slipped out of the door and ran up the stairs into the common and then back down the second set of stairs to the girls dorms I was able to slip into my room without being noticed but as soon as I sat down on my bed I heard a high pitched accusatory voice.

"Where the hell have you been Knole?" Pansy sneered at me. I had just had one of the happiest times of my life and I did Not want to deal with her and have her bring my mood down.

"Why do you care you ugly pug?" She glared at me and started a long winded explanation that I really didn't care about.

"As the president of the Slytherin girls dorm I have the right to know where every member of the female gender of Slytherin is at all times and for your information I really don't care about you but you are a fellow Slytherin so I must show some interest in where you've be-." She stopped mid sentence and stared at the cloths I was wearing. "Where did you get those cloths, and who were you with last night?" She jaw clenched and seemed to quiver. I wasn't in the mood to hear her flip on me so I thought on my feet.

"They're mine." I shrugged and lay down and picked up my wand and started making my belongings levitate around me. Her nostrils flared when she screamed in anger, and knocked my wand out of my hand causing all of my stuff to fall on me.

"What the hell Parkinson?"

"You lying bitch! I know those are MY Drakie's cloths they have his initials at the bottom the boxers! What the hell were you doing with him?" I quickly looked down to see that there were indeed the initials "_DM_" stitched perfectly in the bottom corner. How did I not notice that before? She pointed her wand and me and looked as if she wanted to hex my head right off. I looked at her unamused, and sat up.

"So they are his why does it matter he hates you anyway." I said it so calmly that apparently it pushed her over the edge and she dropped her wand and tried to punch me. I may have been brutally beaten by Blaise the night before but there was no way that she could last in a math against me. Before she even was fully wound up to hit me I punched her in the face and sent her down to the floor with a bloody nose. She screeched as she watched the blood run between her fingers. "I would get that checked out if I were you. And by the way stay the hell away from me you nasty ass bitch." Those were the last words I said to her as I walked into the bathroom and slammed the door. I took a shower and did a drying spell on my hair then threw it up in a pony tail before I left the bathroom. When I came out Pansy was gone and I was finally alone I knew Rori and I would be trying on dresses all day and that I shouldn't wear anything to constricting, so I chose a pair of black skinny jeans and a blood red tank top with my plain black hoodie on top. I grabbed my red Converse, my bag, and my cell before I ran out the door. I texted Rori and told her to meet me in the Great Hall. When I got there she was already sitting on the steps decked out in blue skinny jeans her favorite Optimus Prime t-shirt, and the same bag she had carried since we were about 10. She jumped up when she saw me and gave me a running hug.

"Hi! I feel like I haven't seen you in forever!" I pulled out from the hug and looked at her like she was crazy.

"What? I saw you less than 24 hours ago!" I laughed and nodded my head in the direction of the doors, signaling a walk and talk. "How are you settling in?"

"Eh not too bad. Oh, guess who helped little old me carry my trunk up to my room!" I pretended to think on it.

"Hmmmmmm, could it be a really cute guy that you've been fawning over named Mark." She actually looked disappointed when I said it but she recovered.

"Yea! Oh my goodness we were talking for like hours, it was perfect!" She smiled to herself recalling the memory. "Ok so I like Mark and you've got to like someone so here's the deal we both get boyfriends before the Halloween Dance. Deal?" She held out her hand in a mock fashion. I shook it and decided since she brought it up now would be a good time to explain everything.

"Um Rori?" I chewed my bottom lip/

"Yes maim?" She turned to look at me.

"Well remember how I found your family and I explained my situation and you guys kinda took me into your lives and raised me as pretty much your sister?" She nodded "Well I sort of had a repeat of that last night."

"What? Who the hell touched you I'm gonna kill them!" Her eyes were red with anger and she already held her wand out.

"Ok first of all calm down I'm ok now, thanks to Draco." She lowered her wand and put it back in her bag.

"Excuse me did you just say Draco as in Draco Malfoy?" I nodded. "Ok tell me everything." By the time I had told her the entire story we were in Diagon Alley. I was out of breath and she was stunned. "Wait so what was the last part you told me?" I smiled.

"Weeeeeeeell I now have a boyfriend!" We both smiled uncontroably.

"Well then I guess we really need to get you a smoking dress then to impress his royal hotness."

"Oh my god you cannot call him that!"

"And why not?" She crossed her arms like a stubborn child. I thought a minute and couldn't think of a logical reason.

"Ok well you just can't call him that to his face. Deal or no deal?" She thought a moment.

"Deal." We laughed until our stomachs hurt.

"Race you to the dress shop?" We both took off running and we literally got to the dress shop at the exact same time. We were both out of breath because the seasons were changing quickly and the air was already getting crisp in preparation for fall. We entered the dress shop and fell completely in love with all of the dresses in the store. I swear Rori almost fainted at the sight of all of them. She turned to me with an excited smile on her face.

"I hope you ate a good breakfast because we are not leaving here until dark." I walked up next to her and patted her on the back.

"You don't need to worry about that we will be kicked out before we leave." We looked around the store for a place to begin and decided to start in the front and work all the way to the back. We tried on almost every dress in the store but when we finally found the ones we wanted we walked to the register and paid. Rori got a royal blue and black dress with a royal blue and pattered bodice. And I bought a, well you'll just have to wait till the night of the ball to find out. We were satisfied and made our way back to school. We ate dinner together and parted ways to our dorms. I hung my dress in my closet and waited till the night I would be able to wear it.

**3****rd**** Person P.O.V.**

Draco was upset that he wouldn't be able to spend the day with Ray, so instead he decided to visit home and tell his parents about her. He knew there was something special about her. When he got home though he walked right into a death eaters meeting. Voldemort was sitting at the head of the table with Lucias sitting at his right hand. Voldemort lifted his head and noticed Draco standing across the room.

"Ah Draco my death eater in the making. Sit, and see what you'll be in for once you're one of us for real." Draco took a seat at the end of the table until the meeting was over. The death eaters slowly dispersed one by one. When they were all gone Narcissa ran up and gave Draco a hug.

"Oh darling how I've missed you. But why are you home? Is something wrong?" He hugged her back.

"No mom nothing's wrong, I just have some news to tell you." Narcissa brightened and looked at Lucias, who turned to the dark lord.

"Sir would you mind if we took a moment to talk to our son alone?" Voldemort looked at Lucias with a mischievous look on his face.

"Take your time." With that Draco and his parents went into the kitchen to talk. Narcissa spoke first.

"So honey what's the news?" Draco took in a breath and told them.

"I have a girlfriend."

"Oh darling that's wonderful!" She gave Draco another hug. Lucias just stood silent. "What's her name, what does she look like tell me everything."

"Her name is Ray, well Raylan, but we call her Ray she's about 5'8" I'd say she has long brown black hair and honestly I just think she's amazing." He didn't realize he was smiling talking about her until his father spoke up with the only question and answer that he cared about.

"What's her blood status?" He was gruff with his answer and not all that friendly. Draco stiffened at the question and answered in a monotone to match his father.

"I believe that she's a pure blood." His father nodded and walked away as if that was all that mattered to him. His mother kept asking questions about her and he kept answering them to the best of his abilities. He hadn't planned to stay long but he ended up saying for lunch so he helped his mother set the table while the house elves cooked the meal. After lunch they went to the living room to talk and ran into Lucias and the dark lord engaged in a deep conversation. They both looked up when Draco and Narcissa entered the room. An evil smile crossed the dark lords' face and he motioned for Draco to sit down.

"My boy I hear that you have a new pet." Draco didn't like his tone from the first word in his mouth and Ray certainly wasn't his pet but he knew better than to talk back to the dark lord.

"Yes sir I do." His smile grew bigger.

"I have a little assignment for you to prove yourself." Draco didn't like where this was going but he had no choice in the matter.

"What is it?"

"Do you think you could fall in love with this girl?" Draco tho9ught for only a short moment then gave his answer.

"Yes." Voldemort rose from his chair and crossed the room to stand in front of Draco and gestured for him to rise and he did.

"Well I'm very sorry to hear that my boy, because I have the feeling that you will now not take a liking to my mission." Draco was on edge and he knew nothing good could come from what he was about to say. "I want you to prove yourself to me by making this girl fall in love with you." Draco stood there confused.

"What sir?" He couldn't believe it was true.

"You heard me, did you not?"

"No sir I heard you but I was just taken back by your command." He tried to back pedal until he was safe again.

"Well it's good that you understand the first part of your assignment then."

"First part?"

"Yes. After you have made this girl fall in love with you, you will crush her and her soul. You will tell her you never loved her. Draco you'll do it on the night of the Halloween Ball and you will not say a word to her about the entire ordeal. Oh and if you tell her and or don't crush her you will both die." With that he vanished back to god knows where. Draco sat back down on the couch and rested his head in his hands. His mother came over and sat next to him.

"Oh Draco I'm so sorry, I wish there was something I could do. I'm so sorry honey." She held him tightly, but he stood suddenly and went to the fire place.

"There's nothing I can do but follow his orders I have to do it." He threw the flu powder at the ground and vanished from his home. He arrived back in his dorm only seconds later to see that it was late enough that Ray should be back at school by now, he had to see her. He practically ran to her dorm and almost knocked down her door. To his displeasure Pansy opened the door. She tried to throw herself at him, but he just pushed her away from him.

"I'm really not in the mood for your crap tonight." He pushed past her to see Ray laying on her bed in the corner facing the window and staring out into the night. She looked so beautiful the way the light hit her face. He was walking over to her when he called her name.

"Ray." She didn't react in anyway first he was concerned because he thought she may be mad at him, but then he realized that she had her ear buds in. He walked over and sat down on her bed. She flipped over with a start and looked scared for a second but calmed down immediately as soon as she saw it was him.

**Ray P.O.V.**

After dinner I didn't really feel like dealing with anyone so I just threw my ear buds in and blasted some of my favorite music I laid on my bed and watched the sunset till the moon was high in the sky and the stars were out shinning at their brightest. I thought about how lucky I was to have Draco in my life if he hadn't been there that night I probably wouldn't be here today. I dozed in and out for hours but I couldn't seem to get restful night sleep news around school was that Draco had gone to visit his parents. I knew he would be back but I just didn't feel comfortable knowing that he wasn't in the castle. I was staring out the window when someone sat down on the edge of my bed it scared me so I flipped over and backed up against the wall until I realized it was Draco. I relaxed when I saw it was him and I took out my ear buds.

"Hi." I wrapped my ear buds around my iPod and tossed it on my nightstand. I sat up against the headboard and patted the spot next to me he scooted onto the bed next to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders and rested his chin on my head. My smile vanished as soon as soon as I saw his troubled expression, I looked up at him "What's wrong?" He sighed and looked down at me his eyes looked conflicted with sadness and troubles. As soon as I asked the question I saw his expression change and he seemed to push whatever troubles he was thinking of away. He smiled and kissed me.

"Nothing's wrong, I just missed you." I was going to ask him what he was hiding, but he seemed so exhausted and I didn't want to make him do something he didn't want to do. I looked up at him and rested my cheek on his chest. All I knew was that something was bothering him deeply and I knew that it had to be something bad. When things went on around school and things were said about him they just rolled off of him, it had to be something serious for it to be bothering him. He leaned his head back and rested it on my headboard. "Ray?"

"What?"

"Would you mind if I crashed here with you I'm so beat?"

"No of course not." He let out what seemed to be a sigh of relief. We slid further down on the bed so we were lying next to each other. I rested my head on him and thought about what could be bothering him. I didn't realize how tired I was until I laid down. He ran his fingers over my long black hair, strangely seemed to calm him just the fact of knowing I was there with him. He brushed my hair until he fell asleep ad even after that his hand stayed on my lower back. I nuzzled into him and tried to fall asleep, but something just didn't feel right. I needed to talk to him, but it would have to wait until morning there was no way that I was going to wake him up, and soon my thoughts dulled and I followed him into the realm of sleep.

**A/N: I'm sorry it has taken me so long to update, I had to do a lot of tweaking to get this chapter the way I wanted. I know this chapter was kinda boring but PLEASE keep reading things are gonna get interesting or at least I hope so. :) Keep reviewing?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey sorry it took me so long to update I was on vacation. I'll try to update as quickly as I can. Please keep readin! I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 5:**

When I woke up in the morning Draco was gone and there was a note lying next to me on my bed. I yawned, grabbed it and flipped it open.

_Ray, Morning, I'm sorry I didn't wake you when I left but the fact of the matter is that you looked so tired I didn't have the heart to wake you up. When you're ready if you would meet me in the dining hall for breakfast I would greatly appreciate your company._

_-Draco_

I smiled as I read the letter and hopped out of bed. Today was the last free day we had until classes started, so we would be receiving schedules, and lists of supplies, but before we even came to school Rori and I had gone shopping for supplies in advance so I really didn't have to leave school today. I took a quick shower, threw my hair up in a ponytail grabbed my black sweat pants that said "Slytherin" across the butt and a plain black hoddie with snake fangs on the front of it. I tossed me cell in my pocket before I headed out the door. I practically ran to the dining hall and stopped right before the doors fixed my hair a little and walked in. I immediately focused on a platinum blonde head of hair sitting at the Slytherin table. I walked up behind him and covered his eyes with my hands.

"Guess who." He wrapped his hands around mine and brought them down to his lips and kissed my palm. "Wow you're a good guesser." I laughed, kissed his neck and sat down next to him. He had a half empty glass of pumpkin juice sitting in front of him and a ton of food piled on his plate, but he still didn't say anything. I pointed to the piles of food sitting on his plate. "Hungry much?" He laughed slightly and flipped his hair out of his eyes to look at me. His eyes looked like he wanted to tell me something, but didn't look like he was ready to.

"Just waiting for you." He handed me a fork and slid the plate in between us. He held up his fork and pointed at the mountain of food. I picked up some hash brown and popped it in my mouth; it was crispy and warm, just right. He smiled and dug in too, by the time we were both full there was still a pile of food sitting on the plate. We got up from the table and made our way through the halls and were able to get outside so that we could take a walk by the lake. "What do you want to do today?" He said as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Well I'm not exactly sure. Do you already have a tux for the Halloween Ball?" He seemed to cringe at the question, but bit his tongue at something he wanted to say. And he unwrapped his arm from my waist.

"Um, yea I do." I wrapped my arms around his and couldn't help but smile.

"This is going to be fantastic! I can't wait its only a month away." I looked up at his face which seemed to go pale when I mentioned how close it was. He pulled me close to him and didn't comment on how close the dance was.

"Back to the original question of what do you want to do today?" I honestly thought about it.

"Do you like animals?" He seemed confused by the question.

"Um, I guess it's not like I don't like them." I beamed at his remark.

"Perfect!" I sat down by the lake and pulled my phone out of my pocket. Draco sat down next to me, and looked at what I was doing. I hit number 2 on my speed dial and held the phone up to my ear.

"What are y-?" I held my hand over his mouth and shushed him. After only three rings Rori picked up on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's me, I was wondering if you would be willing to let me show Draco the farm." There was a slight pause.

"Oh all right go show your new boy toy our only secret left from the world, and remember have fun."

"Thanks you're the best!" I was about to hang up when I heard her still talking.

"Wait don't hang up!"

"Chill I'm still here, what is it?"

"I think there's extra equipment in the hay loft."

"Oh right I almost forgot about that thanks."

"No problem, now go have fun and we'll talk later." I laughed.

"I will bye." Draco was looking at me with a seriously confused expression.

"Um, so what was that about?" I laughed at him.

"Well we are going to take a little trip and just relax for the day." He stood up and looked down at me. "Oh you don't have to be scared you're gonna have loads of fun." He offered his hand to me and I took it, he pulled me up so fast that I tripped and practically fell on into him. He caught me and pulled me close to him and kissed me on the nose. I laughed and pulled away from him, I ran back towards the school as fast as I could. When I reached the door I was barely out of breath and Draco was at my side in less than a second so apparently he had kept pace with me the entire time.

"What was he running for?" He was slightly out of breath but no more than I was.

"So we could get there faster."

"And where exactly is there?" I laughed and pulled him all the way to my room and made him sit on my bed and wait while I changed in to a pair of jeans and looked for my photo album. "Ah here it is." I flipped open to a picture of me and Rori when we were younger. We were standing in front of a massive barn and running in circles. I grabbed my wand and told him to stand up. He came and stood next to me. "Ok hold onto my arm." He did as he was told. "Now hold on tight and you might wanna take a deep breath." As soon as I heard him inhale I did my spell and before there was even time to blink we were standing in the middle of a vast yard and facing a barn. He immediately sat down and put his head between his knees. I squatted down next to him and rubbed his back. "Sorry I forgot to tell you that the first time is always the roughest I guess you're used to using flu powder." He slowly stood back up and regained his balance. I held back a laugh as he tried to take his first couple steps and failed miserably. I took his arm and wrapped it around my shoulders and lead him towards the barn. I stopped at the door and by that time he had his land legs back. I undid the padlock that was hanging from the door and I threw the doors open. Outside the barn it looked kind of shabby but inside it was vast and looked brand new. I walked inside, but Draco stayed by the door and looked in from the outside.

"Um, are you sure this place won't come crashing down on us or anything?" I grabbed his arm and pulled him inside.

"Positive, now stop being such a scaredy-cat." He looked around and saw nothing.

"So what's the point of an empty barn and why did you need to ask me whether I liked animals or not to come here there's literally no other life besides us." I smiled and turned away from him. I walked into the middle of the barn and muttered and uncloaking spell, and in an instant the barn went from empty to thriving with animals. Draco jumped out of his skin and almost ran for the door. I caught him by the arm.

"Oh no you don't. You said you liked animals." He paused and looked around to see horses, dogs, cats, cows, farm birds, and goats running around.

"How did you manage to do this?"

"Well we just rigged for the feeders to fill at certain times the water trough changes its self and the animals know they have a good home here so they just stick around."

"That's pretty amazing." I smiled.

"Yea I guess. There's a couple special someone's that I want you to meet."

"Aw I thought I was the only special someone in your life." He made a pouty face, and pretended to be offended. I laughed at him and pulled him towards a big pen in the back of the barn. I told him to step back and to not make any sudden movements. I swung the gate open and mine and Roris first five guests to the farm came barreling out of the pen, wagging their tails like crazy. Draco jumped back as the dogs came barreling at him.

"Hey, heal!" All of their heads turned to the sound of my voice and changed their stampede towards me. I couldn't help but laugh as I dropped to the ground and let them tackle me. They all piled on top of me and smothered me with their wet tongues. Draco seemed nervous when he called my name.

"Um, Ray are you ok?" I sat up pushing the dogs off of me.

"Ok get off of me you cows!" I sat up and kept pushing them away but they all kept jumping on me. I motioned for Draco to come over and he did. He reached down and pulled me up off the ground. "Ok guys it's time to calm down, sit." The dogs lined up in a neat little row and sat down tails wagging in unison. I fixed my ponytail and straightened my sweatshirt. "Now that that's over I believe it's time for introductions. Draco if you would please step forward." He did as I asked but gave me a questioning look. I walked down the line of dogs introducing each one as I went. "This is Dozer, he's a Pit-bull/Lab mix, we have Spider he's a Doberman, Bear he's a Rottweiler, this big fella it Misfit and he's a Mastiff, and this sweet girl on the end is Pepper, she's a black German shepherd."

"Well you certainly have a lot of dogs. Where did they all come from?"

"Well when we found this place it was really weird they were actually here first they were all puppies at the time and they were just abandoned we guessed." I absently pet Pepper on the head as I talked. "Come on gang time to go play." I opened the back doors to the barn and they all ran out at top speed in to one of the many fields.

"Why would you let them out without a leash? Won't they run away?" I leaned on the door and watched them all run around in the field chasing each other.

"That's what I thought at first but, for some reason the always come home." I walked away from the door towards the other end of the barn. Draco followed me till I stopped in front of another stall door only this time it was much taller.

"Oh god please don't tell me there are more dogs in there." I laughed and leaned over and looked into the stall.

"Sadly no, but my pride and joy is in here." I slid the door and grabbed a lead rope from the front of the stall. "Um, Draco you might wanna step back." He did as I told him. He jumped when I came out of the stall.

"What the hell is that?" I swear he almost shit himself.

"He's a horse, his name is Coal and he is my pride and joy." I kissed his muzzle and rubbed his neck while Draco caught his breath. He slowly walked over and I took Draco's hand and put it on his neck next to mine. He slowly moved his hand up and down in his soft coat.

"Well I guess he isn't so bad."

"I'm glad you think so because we are gonna go riding."

"Wait what?" I smiled at him and put my hand on his cheek.

"You didn't think we were just gonna sit around and look at the nice animals did you?"I patted his cheek and gave him a sarcastic smile.

"Well I was kinda hoping that it was just gonna be a tour or something." He tried to back pedal out of the situation but that wasn't gonna happen.

"Oh, too bad sweetie. You're gonna get to go on your first horseback riding adventure." I said in an overly sarcastic voice. I walked Coal over to the cross ties and hooked him up. "He'll be fine here while we go pick someone out for you." I grabbed is hand and started walking down the row of stalls.

"What do you mean, find me someone?"

"Well there's Coal, Bunny, she's Rori's horse and then there's Coconut, and Mellow but they are ponies, so you can pretty much choose between Rebel and Rouge." We stopped at the two stalls at the end of the barn. "Coconut and Mellow are pretty much Rori's so these guys are pretty much mine. Choose who you'd like." Draco stood between the two stalls and watched at I called both of them up the doors and stuck their heads out of their stalls. Coal was an ash color it was so unique which is why I loved him so much. Rebel was all black while Rouge was a dark roan almost blood red. Draco walked over to Rouges stall and almost had a heart attack when he lunged forward and tried to bite him. I ran up and grabbed his halter and calmed him down. "I'm sorry I guess he doesn't really like men."

"No it's fine he just startled me. Do you think I'll have better luck with him?" He said as he pointed at Rebel.

"I don't know we'll have to find out." I walked over and held onto Rebels halter as Draco extended his hand towards his muzzle. He was able to stroke Rebel without getting hurt and it brought a smile to my face to see them bonding. I lead Rebel to the cross ties behind Coal and told Draco to follow me into the tack room. "Here you have to carry Rebels tack." I picked up his saddle and bridal and under blanket and plopped them into Draco's waiting arms and laughed at him when he was almost thrown off balance.

"Why is this so heavy?" He struggled to hold it properly and he almost dropped the equipment. I laughed.

"I don't know it just is." I grabbed Coals tack and lead the way back to the waiting horses. I tacked Coal and then helped Draco tack Rebel. While Draco was tightening the girth on Rebel I grabbed a pair of chaps from the tack room and tossed them over Draco's shoulder. He looked at them and had no idea what to do with them.

"Um, what are these?"

"They're called chaps and you have to put them on unless you want your legs rubbed raw." He tried to put them on and failed miserably. I laughed at him. "Do you want some help?" I walked over to him and took the chaps out of his hands, he stepped into them and I helped him tighten them so they wouldn't fall off. When I was done with the ankle straps I moved up the thighs and grabbed the thigh straps and pulled them as tight as I could and listened to him breath raggedly. I slowly pulled the chaps tight and made sure they were secure. He cleared his throat and tried to talk to me but I could tell he was having a hard time.

"So, um, uh are we gonna ride each other now?" He realized what he said and quickly tried to fix what he had said. "Wait no! I mean ride with each other. Next to each other on the horses an-"I cut him off with a kiss. I smiled at him and tapped him on the nose.

"You're cute when you're nervous." I walked back into the barn and pulled a mounting block over to Rebel. "Climb on up." I patted Rebel and held him still. While Draco climbed up onto his back only he sat down a little too fast and I saw the pain on his face and I tried not to laugh. I put the mounting block back in the corner and got onto Coal. I walked Coal out of the barn and Rebel followed slowly but, Draco almost hand a heart attack when he started moving. "Draco be careful not to squeeze his sides with your legs or you're gonna be in for a rude awakening." I looked back at him and almost laughed my head off he was wobbling back and forth trying to balance. "Oh god, would you just sit still?"

"It's a lot harder than it looks!" He said as he clung to the horn on the saddle with all his strength.

"It's only noon so we have a lot of time to kill." I rode into the field and Draco followed. "Time for your lessons to begin." Over the next couple hours I had taught Draco to trot and canter, I had never had so much fun. When we were finished we walked the horses over to the showers, and we hooked them up to the cross ties.

"Why are we giving them baths?" Draco held a soft sponge in his hand as if it were a foreign object.

"Would you like to walk around all sweaty after a workout and not be able to take a shower?" What I said must have dawned on him because the look of understanding crossed his face and filled the bucket I gave him with horse shampoo and warm water. He worked on Rebel while I hosed down Coal his dark gray fur turning black as the water crept over it. "So did you have fun today?"

"I can honestly say that I did. When we first got here I thought that you were slightly crazy but, it turned out to be really fun." He looked over Rebel and gave me a genuine smile. Not his gorgeous smirk, and not his usual half smile but a full smile with teeth and all. I laughed and lifted the hose up over Coals back and sprayed Draco in the face and burst out laughing as he fell over into the new pile of mud that had formed next the horses. I almost fell over because I was laughing so hard, I ended up crying and had to force myself to stop laughing so that I could breathe. I was laughing so hard that I didn't realize that Draco had come up behind me. He picked me up and purposely fell back into the mud again so that we were both covered from head to toe. He got up and pulled me up with him.

"Come on we have to put these guys away." We lead them back into their stalls and shut them in for the night. I called all the other animals in and put them away. Draco put the tack away for me and I help him take his chaps off and we had a repeat effect from earlier when I help him put them on. And this time I may have taken my time and had been extra through. I slid up his body and I slid my hands u the bottom of his shirt and licked his abs until I got to his pecks and I kissed up his neck until I reached his lips and I breathed lightly on his lips and felt him shudder under my influence. I let out a wicked laugh and went to pull away until he let out a sort of growl and he wrapped his arm around my waist and crashed his lips into mine. He picked me up and sat down on a pile of hay and placed me on top of him. I straddled him and sat up to look down at him. He was looking back at me while held my waist on either side with his hands they were warm on my bare skin. He slid them up until he took my hoodie. He undid his button down the rest of the way and threw it o the ground. I was just in my cami and he was in his black wife beater it had such contrast against his porcelain skin. I took my cami off and slipped his wife beater off to reveal his rock hard body. I ran my fingers along the curves of his abs and stopped when I was back at his chest I put each one of my hands on either one of his pecs and dug my nails into him. He leaned into my hands and I released to see that there were small bloody nail marks in him. He pulled me down to him and he kissed me deeply and I returned it. More cloths fell off until we were in our underwear. I looked at him and saw the want and need in his eyes.

"Ray, I love you." He tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ear. I couldn't believe what I had just heard.

"I love you too." He pulled me down and kissed me, then he reached over and shut off the light.

I woke up in the morning wrapped in a blanket with Draco holding me. I smiled as I recalled last night. I knew that it was early because the sun wasn't even fully lighting the windows in the barn. I rolled over so that I was facing him and I watched as his eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning." He smiled down at me and I leaned in to kiss him.

"Mornin." I rolled away from him and got up. I pulled on the cloths and got dressed today was our first day of classes and I didn't want to be late. "Come on sleepy head we have to get back to school for our first day of classes." He tossed the blanket on to the ground and I immediately blushed and turned away from him. He chuckled and looked at my blush.

"You don't have to be shy, not after last night." I let out a nervous giggle, picked up his boxers off the floor and tossed them to him.

"I know, but it's just that-." He got up and pulled me to him and planted a kiss on my lips. He pulled away and looked me in the eyes.

"I said don't be shy." I laughed and tossed him the rest of his cloths and folded to blanket up and put it away. When we had cleaned the barn I grabbed the picture out of my pocket and took us back to Hogwarts. We parted ways at the cross roads leading to the girls and boys dorms. We kissed goodbye and I ran up the stairs to my room. I snuck in and took a shower and put on my robes for the day. I glanced at my bedside clock and it read that it was 6:30 so classes wouldn't be starting until 8 so I had some time to kill. I left my room and went over to the Ravenclaws door and texted Rori to come let me in she came downstairs in her pajamas not looking pleased.

"You better have a damn good reason for waking me up this god damn early." I leaned forward and whispered into my ear. Her eyes practically popped out of her skull. "You did what?" She grabbed my arm and pulled me through the door way and she sat me down in the common room. I told her everything that happened yesterday and I swear she almost died. "Oh my god! So you to are like really serious now, and holy jeasus he LOVES you! And you love him and you're gonna grow old together an-." I put my hands on her shoulders and shook her a little.

"Rori! Breathe, just relax I doubt that we will grow old together I don't think he's ready for something like that. But maybe one day he'll be." I smiled just thinking about it. "Come on enough day dreaming go get ready." She ran upstairs and got ready for the day, as students began to wake up and leave the dorm I got bitchy looks and sneers from so many of them. Apparently a Slytherin wasn't exactly accepted in their world, oh well they could suck it. I opened my schedule while I waited for Rori to come down and texted my schedule t Draco we had some classes together but not all of them and the ones that I didn't have with him I had with Rori, so everything worked out. When she came back downstairs I jumped up and followed her to our first class. The teachers did the usual chatter about what we would be learning this year and I already knew that this year was going to be just like any other. The first day was a preview to the entire year. Go to my classes sit with either Rori or Draco, grab the assignments, and go to my next class. It was all pretty boring, Rori and I would gossip, Draco and I would make out in the back of the classroom and that's pretty much all that happened.

Over the next month I went through the same routine of classes I always did my work and I always got the best grades. Draco and I became serious, we visited the farm a lot and I even got to meet his parents but when I met his mother there was something sad in her eyes when she saw me. His father was indifferent and really didn't care to the fact that I was even there. As the Halloween ball got closer the more excited I got but the more anxious Draco seemed to get, but I really hadn't put much thought into it. It was the day of the ball and every girl in the school was raving about their date and what dress they had bought. Mark had finally asked Rori, so naturally I made Draco play nice and get to know Mark, and once he did he admitted that he wasn't that bad of a guy, they actually became pretty good friends. It was 9th period and Rori and I were talking with some of our friends about our dresses, and of course our dates.

"My dress is orange, you know for like a pumpkiny look, and I have a bunch of black accessories." Jenny a Ravenclaw gushed about her dress. Orange had never been my color and I was almost positive that the dress wasn't going to live up to her expectations. "Kyle said that he bout a tie to match my dress perfectly; oh I'm so excited I just can't wait!" She turned to someone else in the group and started her rant all over again. Another girl named Jasmine, Jazz for short, turned to me.

"Seriously Ray you are so lucky, you and Draco never seem to have any problems, and he adores you." I laughed and nodded my head to confirm the information. "Now here's a question, has he actually told you he loves you?" almost every girl in the group stopped and rotated towards me and waited for my answer. I smiled as I did.

"Actually yes, and he said it first." They all started up again saying that they hoped they would find a guy as great as Draco for themselves and how he must be so sweet despite the front he puts up in public. We were all having a great time talking when we heard a bitch's bark interrupt the conversation.

"Well aren't you just the perfect couple, no problems not ever. Well you know what you aren't the only girl that's ever been special to him ya know!" Pansy stood over the table and glared down at us. I was so not in the mood to deal with her, especially since I was so excited for the dance. I stood up and towered over her.

"Listen to me very carefully you fugly ass whore, Draco loves me and I love him. You were never with him and he says that he would rather you vanish off the face of the earth and he never cared about you and he never will so get the fuck over it and leave me alone." I sat back down and blew her a kiss. She ran away in tears. I smiled to myself, as the group went back to their normal habits. After class Rori and I went back to my dorm luckily all the other girls had decided to change with their friends as well. Rori summoned her dress and laid it on my bed next to mine. We took turns taking showers and doing our hair and makeup. When the time came I zipped Rori's dress up and she went to look at herself in the mirror. All she could do was smile.

"Oh my god you look so amazing, you're beautiful!" I hugged her and helped her smooth down the fabric on the sides of her dress. I unzipped the white bag that my dress was in and completely fell in love with it when I saw it, just like I had when I was in the store. It was a dark gray corset top with rhinestones and a black ball gown style bottom with a spider web design of jewels spreading from the waist. She laced up the back of my dress and literally screamed in joy.

"Ray, you're gorgeous!"

"Hey knock it off your gonna break the sound barrier." We hugged and stood next to each other in the mirror. We both smiled and started on our finishing touches. I charmed my hair into a French braid with a single curl hanging down and Rori put her hair into an elegant bun. We were just about to leave when I got a text from Draco, I stopped at the door, and Rori almost ran into me.

"Hey what's wrong?"

"Draco says to go check on my bed because he and Mark have the finishing touches for our dresses." We walked back over to my bed to see two boxes sitting on my pillow. A blue one for Rori and a Green one for me. We picked the boxes up and looked at each other. We counted in unison.

"One, two, three." We opened the boxes and gasped. Inside were the two most beautiful necklaces in the world. Rori's was a blue sapphire teardrop necklace, that matched her dress perfectly and mine was an emerald teardrop surrounded by diamonds, no doubt they were real with Draco's money. We put them on and I changed my eye shadow to match the necklace perfectly, but added silver sparkles for good measure. We made our way down to the Great Hall where we saw Draco and Mark waiting. I lightly pushed Rori and she made her entrance Mark was completely stunned and didn't (or couldn't) say anything until Rori went on her tip toes and gave him a quick kiss, and he snapped out of his trance.

"Um, wow you look amazing." He held her hand as she twirled for him and to show off her dress I couldn't help but laugh. Draco stepped up at watched the stairs as if her knew I was there. I rounded the corner and came down the stairs. His jaw didn't drop and he didn't start to cry at the sight of me but his mouth formed into his infamous smirk, he held out his hand and I look it. He kissed me, but didn't say anything, until Rori pushed him towards me.

"Ray you're absolutely stunning." I curtsied and laughed.

"Well you don't look too shabby either." I ran my hand down his tie and smoothed it out it was just the right shade of green so that it matched my necklace. I kissed him and hooked my arms through his. The four of us made our way into the dance hall it was incredible what a little magic could do. "Oh yea this, is gonna be fun." I pulled Draco to the dance floor and we must have danced to at least 12 songs before we went to take a break. Draco went and got some drinks for us, while I found a spot to sit. I downed the bottle of water he handed me within two seconds.

"So are you having a good time?" I laughed because I found the question to be so ridiculous.

"Of course I am how could I not? I'm at one of the best dances of my life with a man that I love, that loves me back. This is perfect." When I motioned how I loved him and he loved me, his eyes grew sad, but he turned away and stood up and offered his hand, just as a slow song came on.

"Dance with me?" I took his hand and we made our way to the dance floor. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he placed his hands on my waist. The moment was perfect and I never wanted it to end.

**Draco P.O.V.**

I held her as we danced, the night was perfect and I wished that we could stay like this forever. I couldn't tell her the truth she would never believe me, but I couldn't break her heart either. I loved her and she loved me. I decided to make the moment last as long as possible. We were in the middle of our second song when I heard his serpent voice in my head.

"_Draco my boy how good to see you're having a good time. I just dropped in to remind you of your little mission, we wouldn't want you to go soft on me and wimp out would you? Just remember my boy if you don't do it you both die, and to ensure your suffering I'll kill her fist and make you watch. Do not fail me Draco."_ I shuddered; it felt as if he had been standing right next to me. I tightened my grip around her, I couldn't lose her, it would kill me if I did.

**Ray P.O.V.**

About halfway through our second dance I felt Draco go stiff in my arms, but only for a short moment. He tightened his grip on me and I looked up at him confused. The song ended and another began right after. We danced to our third song looking into each other's eyes but saying nothing.

"I love you." I don't know why I said it but I just felt right at the moment. I thought I heard someone whisper "Now." When we were dancing but, I couldn't be sure of it. Draco rested his head on my shoulder and we stopped swaying to the music. He whispered in my ear.

"Don't listen to anything else that I say tonight." He lifted his head off my shoulder and looked me in the eye. "No."

"What do you mean no?" He backed away from me and put his arms at his sides.

"No don't say that anymore, I don't care if you love me I don't love you." The words cut through me like a knife. And I almost fell backwards.

"What?" I couldn't catch my breath and I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. He looked me dead in the eye and repeated himself.

"I don't love you, and I never did. It was just a game." I felt the tears spill over my eyes and run down my face. I hiccupped as I tried to catch my breath. I knew that my mascara would be running and that I looked like a fool. I shook my head.

"Just a game?" My voice cracked as I spoke.

"You heard me the first time." His voice was as cold as ice.

"Well then I guess its game over." I reached for my necklace and ripped it off my neck and threw it to the floor at his feet. I turned and ran. I didn't know where I planned to go but I knew that I needed t get away from him. Just a game? He told me he loved me, he said I was safe with him he rescued me when I was near death. How could that have been nothing? Tears were running freely now, they streamed down my face, leaving a dark trail as they fell. I wasn't watching where I was going as I turned the corner I ran head on into someone. I looked up and through blurry eyes and all I could focus on were the snake like ones looking down at me. I immediately knew who it was but I couldn't believe it.

"V-vol-." He forcefully covered my mouth and he pressed his other hand to my throat.

"Hush we wouldn't want to cause a scene now would we?" He picked me up by the throat with one hand and muttered a spell, my body went limp and he dropped me to the floor like a rag doll. My head bounced off the stone floor and I fell into darkness.

**MESSAGE ME IF YOU WANT TO SEE THEIR DRESSES AND NECKLACES!**

**A/N: So sorry it has been taking me so long to update. I've had a really hectic week. I wanted to make this chapter longer because I'm not going to have my laptop for a couple days so I won't be able to update. Please review and let me know what you think! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone I'm really sorry that it has taken me such a long time to update. The short version of my story is that 2 of my family members have passed away within weeks of each other and I have had to put 2 of my pets down it hit me hard and it has taken me a really long time to get back to myself so that's why I haven't updated in a while. I hope that you guys will still keep reading. Thnx! **

**Chapter 6:**

I remembered hitting the floor it was hard, and cold. My head hurt but I don't think it's cracked open which is pretty extraordinary considering the fact that it bounced of a concrete floor, but hey I'm just that lucky. I opened my eyes slowly and saw steel bars, great so I was stuck in a jail cell, how original for a prisoner. I pushed myself up and looked around there was literally no one around and to make matters worse I was still in my dress. I also noticed that there was a heavy metal cuff around my wrist connected to a thick chain leading to a spot on the wall where a metal plate was bolted to the wall. I pulled myself up and stumbled when I noticed one of my heals was broken, shit these were new shoes too. I pulled them off and tossed them in the corner. I walked over to the wall where the chain was connected. I reached toward it and as soon as my fingers landed on the plate I was shocked.

"What the hell?" I jumped back from the wall and held my hand and looked at the tips of my fingers were burnt.

"I see you're finally awake." I stiffened and turned around to see that snake-eyed bastard staring at me with amusement. I backed into the cell until I hit the wall, and couldn't go any further. "What seems to be the problem my dear?" He stepped up the bars and looked at me with such intensity that it made me want to run as far away from him as I could but here was nowhere to run. I held my wrist and pressed myself against the wall as if I pushed hard enough I would disappear into the wall.

"Why am I here?" I tried to keep the fear from leaking into my voice but, failed miserably. He chuckled as to say that my fear was just so funny that he couldn't contain his laughter.

"Come now there's no reason to be frightened." I scoffed at his comment, there was no way in hell that I was gonna let my guard down. "Oh and to answer your question you're here because my test has not yet been completed. And you my dear are a vital pawn in my little game." He smiled as if there was some inside joke that I wasn't getting.

"What are you talking about?" I rubbed my hands together and tried to keep calm, so far so good but who knows how long I could keep my fake composure up for. He let out another chuckle and leaned against the bars casually, like talking to someone in a cage was normal,…well on the other hand for him it probably was.

"Ah you still haven't figured it out have you? You're just one piece of the puzzle my dear."

"Ugh, what damn puzzle, stop acting like you're fucking all mighty!" As soon as the words left my mouth I immediately regretted it, and I clamped my hand down over my mouth and watched as he stiffened and faced me head on. I didn't even see him pull his wand but I knew what was coming, his wand came out and I didn't hear him mutter the curse but I felt it hit my chest and I fell to the floor and started seizing. It felt like my whole body was on fire, my muscles tightened and my joints locked up. I tried to scream but no sound came out. When he let the curse die away I let out a jagged breath and tried to regain normal breathing by gulping down breaths of air. Sweat had polled around my hairline and my lungs felt like they were going to burst. He waved his wand and a section of the bars disappeared, he stepped through and came to crouch down next to me. He put his wand under my chin and lifted me head to look at his eyes.

"Now you listen to me little girl, for all that you're concerned I might as well be all mighty as you put it, because the only reason you're still alive is because you haven't served your purpose yet but trust me as soon as I'm done with you your time is up." He made each word drip with hatred that I didn't know existed in the world. He stood back up and made his way back through to the other side of the cell. He refilled the missing portion and headed up a set of stairs I hadn't seen before; when he was almost out of sight he turned around. "You know it really is a pity I thought we were going to be great friends." He continued up the stairs until I couldn't hear his footsteps anymore. Great I was trapped in psycho-ville population Him. I pulled myself up and crawled over to the wall, and propped my body up against the wall. I felt queasy and I really didn't feel like I had the energy to throw up. I was suddenly exhausted and I didn't feel like I could keep my eyes open, my lids fluttered shut and I feel into a deep silent sleep.

_**Draco P.O.V.**_

I tossed my tux jacket on the floor and took off after her; I just couldn't break her heart. I loved her dammit! Why had I been so stupid, He wouldn't have killed us I was in line to take over, and there was no way I would have claimed control if she had been killed, Shit! Why hadn't I seen it before? I was going numb how could I have done that to her? I looked everywhere for her even her room but either she wouldn't let me in or she wasn't there. I stopped running and paced back and forth in front of the Slytherin common room, and that's when Rori ambushed me.

"What did you do!" Rori shoved her small hands against my chest, it was enough to actually move me but I didn't have the strength to resist either, I thumped against the wall and my body made a dull thud. "I saw her run from you with tears streaming down her face, I swear to god if you hurt her I will rip your heart out!" She pulled out her wand and shoved it into my chest right above my heart. "Tell me what you did!" She was yelling as loud as she could but I could tell she was trying to hold back sobs.

"Listen, it's not what y-." My voice was dull and hollow. She dropped her wand to the ground and fisted my shirt up in her hands; she let loose the angry sobs she had been holding back but continued to scream at me.

"Where is she? I looked everywhere and I can't find her, she's gone! What did you do?" I was snapped out of my trance and stared down at her.

"What?" She let go of my shirt and pushed me.

"I just told you jackass I've looked everywhere for her. Her room, the bathrooms, the farm, everywhere! I've tried calling, texting and I get nothing back something's wrong." I froze, I had followed her out right after she had left there was no way she could have gotten that far, I could hear her crying and then nothing. She couldn't have just disappeared into thin air it wasn't possible. Wait…he wouldn't have, would he? I pushed myself off the wall and Rori hopped back in surprise.

"Rori I'll bring her back I promise." I ran past her and I wouldn't stop running until I had brought her home. _Ray, just hold on I'll find you and bring you home safely. I love you._

_**Ray . **_

It had been weeks since I had been dumped in this hell hole luckily now I was getting trips to a bathroom so I could shower and not smell like a sewer rat. Although I could have done without the skanky prisoner uniform; it had to be someone's idea of a joke because it was the typical black and white stripped design but instead of long sleeves and pants I got a tank top and short shorts. Every time I sat down of the stupid metal bench I froze my ass off. I had no idea what they had done with my dress, but I had a strong feeling that I wouldn't be seeing it anytime soon. But hey, things could be a lot worse… oh wait they were. Along with my daily bathroom breaks I also got daily torturing done by a various number of Death Eaters, fun right. One of my regular visitors was none other than Blaise. I wonder if Draco knew I was here and if he would come for me an- Stop! Don't think about him he's not coming he doesn't even care what happens to you, I told myself. Blaise must have helped the Dark Lord set up this whole charade. Every time he came down to torture me I held a stiff upper lip to him, which of course just pissed him off more. If I do say so myself I was starting to get pretty good at fighting off the aftershock of the curses, they still hurt like hell don't get me wrong but parts of my body had started to cope. For example when they were through with me I didn't feel as out of breath as I had felt when they first started. And all the while I was stuck down here having these little conversations with myself. Then aga-. The door at the top of the stairs creaked open, and I watched as a shadow made its way down the stairs. Blaise, I should have known.

"Ugh, you're still alive?" He sneered, "Why won't you just die already, you're nothing but a little whiny bitch." I got off the bench and walked over to the front of the cell, and leaned casually against the bars.

"Yea sorry to disappoint, guess my body just isn't as weak as you'd like it to be." I yawned and walked back over to my "bed" and laid down on it, while crossing my arms behind my head. He pressed his face up against the bars.

"You have no idea who you're talking to child, you will show me some respect or I-." I cut him off.

"You'll what? Zap me some more? And who are you calling a child? I'm the same age as you dumb ass." I stared at the ceiling and acted uninterested. I secretly wanted to have him get pissed enough to slip up and tell me why I was being tortured, because I knew I hadn't "served my purpose" yet but, there was no reason to torture me. I didn't hear him enter the cell, and I didn't know he was in the cell until he was on top of me. I let out a shriek and pushed him. He must not have been expecting me to be as strong as I was and he tumbled back onto the floor. I jumped up and stood on the bench ready for a fight; I might have lost some strength since they locked me in here but there was no way that I was going to let this asshole take advantage of me, ….again. He staggered to his feet and whipped out his wand and pointed it at me. He was breathing heavily and his eyes were full of hate. He muttered a spell and my body was no longer in my control I lowered my arms and hopped off of the bench. My feet took uneasy steps towards him and I stretched out my hand towards him and ran my fingers a lot his jaw line. Every cell in my body was protesting against me screaming at me to stop. He leaned into my touch, and closed his eyes. I felt like I was going to vomit. _Stop, stop, stop!_ I bit down on the inside of my cheek and tasted warm metallic liquid leak into my mouth. I pulled my hand away and dropped it back to my side as calmly as I could. He opened his eyes and put his wand away and reached forward with both hands and cupped my face between them. He leaned forward and that's when I spit a mouthful of blood into his face. He gasped and pushed me sending me sprawling to the floor I caught myself on my elbows, feeling the skin peel off down a couple layers.

"You bitch!" He wiped the crimson red liquid from his face and tried to wipe it out of eyes. I smiled up at him and knew my teeth were probably stained red but I really didn't care. I spit onto the concrete and pulled myself off the floor and straightened my tank top. When I looked up his wand was at my throat. I made a quick decision and swatted it away and watched as it rolled out under the bars. I was too busy watching the wand roll away that I didn't see his hand coming down on my cheek. The back of his hand cracked across my cheek and I tumbled onto the floor in a heap. _Crap! What was wrong with me? Why are you being taken down so easily? Fight back! _I scrambled to my feet before he could come at me again and felt a warm liquid slid down my face, I didn't take my eyes off of him, but I reached one hand up and felt my temple. When I pulled my hand back down it was covered in blood. _Seriously? When did I become so breakable? _One part of my brain asked, and of course the other part answered. _Right after He ripped your heart out. _I shook those thoughts out of my head, this wasn't the time to think about Him, especially when is jackass of a father was beating the shit out of me in some godforsaken basement in god-knows-where.

"Who do you think you are Knole? You're nothing but a prisoner, a worthless piece of shit! You're pathetic!" He hissed at me.

"I don't even know why I'm here! Just leave me the hell alone, I did nothing to you!" At that he rushed me but I was ready I ducked under his arm, but of course he was expecting that and he whirled around and grabbed a fistful of my hair. I yelped in surprise as he dragged me back to him and I had no choice but 2 put my hands up to protect myself and I ended up with my arms crushed against me because I was pressed to him. The mere idea of it made me want to vomit. He crushed his lips down on mine and I tried to scream, but that only made him hold me harder. I hit him as hard as I could with what little momentum I could gather. He let go of me all at once and I dropped to the floor, and looked up at him. He was smiling down at me with the most sickening look. My breath caught in my throat and flashed back to the night that he had almost killed me.

"And now you understand. I'm going to make you relive that night over and over again until I kill you for real." He summoned his wand back to him and shot the stunning spell at me again. He pushed me with his foot until I was lying flat on my back and then just to top off the jackass-y-ness he brought his wand down to my stomach and whispered a variety of curses and as they shot into my core and radiated through my body I let out silent screams and the tears came more rapidly. He let up and I gulped down all the air that I could I was tired and cold sweat making my hair stick to my forehead. I looked at him through blurred eyes and saw what he was conjuring, a beer bottle. My eyes widened and I couldn't handle it anymore. He dropped the bottle on the ground and the shards buried themselves in my side and I could feel little streams of warmth dripping down my torso. I shut my eyes and tried to steady my breathing he was doing this just to get off on the fact that he could beat me up. Then he did something that I never expected he lifted up my tank top. Only he only pulled it up so that my stomach was exposed and tore it in a jagged line until my tank top was no more than a piece of fabric covering my bra. _My scars,_ I thought. No one had ever seen them besides Rori's family, various doctors, and …._Draco. _I whimpered and shut my eyes.

"What now?" My voice was hoarse and my throat burned. He walked away and sat down on the bench, shot me a sideline glance and flipped his greasy hair out of his eyes and chuckled.

"Now we have some fun." He flicked his wand at me and my eyes fluttered closed.

_**Draco P.O.V.**_

I walked through the double doors of the infamous "Malfoy Manner". My mother was nowhere to be found and it was just as well because I had been summoned here for a Death Eaters meeting. I had been trying to dig up any information possible about if there had been any abductions lately form any lower level Death Eaters. So far I hadn't gotten anything, but this was the perfect opportunity to confront the Dark Lord because ever since I had done what he asked he hadn't tried to get in contact with me. I walked into the living room to see that the Death Eaters had already gathered, in a creepy looking cult circle no less. I took my seat next to my father and looked around the circle. Everyone was accounted for except for Blaise. _Good riddance,_ I thought.

"It's nice to see all of you back for this very important meeting. As you all know Mr. Malfoy, Draco, is going to someday take over for me one day when I either get killed, highly unlikely, or when I finally kill Harry Potter and decide to retire." There were mumbles of agreement throughout the crowd of people gathered, I'll admit I didn't much mind the idea of Potter being gone but, I really wasn't becoming too keen on the fact of taking over for such a psychopath and his little demon followers. "Well as you've all been aware of though there were some doubts that he would not be strong enough to accomplish ruling over the dark wizardry world." My father tensed at my side and stood up.

"My lord there is no need for this. We took care of-."

"Silence!" Voldomort boomed at my father, and he sat back down beside me. I stiffened when he did because I could feel the tension rolling off of him. "Now as I was saying, Draco, I need to know if you're going to be able to handle what this world brings. Do you think you can handle it?" A snake like smile crept across his face and I wondered what he had planned. He must have taken her and shipped her off somewhere to be tortured. My insides started boiling at the thought, but I tried to keep my composure. Once I got him alone he would either tell me what he did or I would kill him.

"Yes sir, I believe I can." I kept my voice at a monotone.

"Excellent. Blaise, will u please bring in our entertainment for the evening." There was audible rumble of excitement, and everyone pulled out their wands. What was going on? I thought that sad excuse for a man had decided not to show. Had there been some memo that I hadn't gotten? Blaise came walking through the door with what looked like a bag of something- wait…it was a body. I tensed in my seat.

"What's going on here?" I couldn't help the slight quiver out of my voice. I started to stand up but my father grabbed my arm and pulled me into the other room as Blaise harshly dumped the figure onto the floor in the middle of the room. I saw a flash of the head but the hair was tossed every which way I couldn't see their face but it was a girl, I knew that much. I started panicking, could it be _Her?_ My father's sharp voice cut me out of my trance.

"Don't cause a scene just prove that you're not going to get crushed under the pressure of this job." His voice was cold and calculating. A piercing high pitched scream came echoing into the room. I whipped my head in the direction of the room and took an uneasy step towards the door. My father grabbed my arm. "You will not screw this up; now go do what you need to do." He shoved me toward the door and I stumbled back into the living room to face a group of Death Eaters, each one of their wands raised and pointed into the center of a circle where a girl with long dark brown hair floated above them in the air screaming in pain, her body bruise and bloody, her stomach covered in jagged white scars. My heart stopped and I couldn't breathe, _Ray._ I didn't think that I could ever feel the hatred that was boiling inside of me. They were going to die, all of them.

"Stop!"

_**Ray P.O.V.**_

I woke up with a jolt of pain and immediately started screaming surprised that I could actually produce any sort of sound. The feeling was worse than any of the torture I had endured in the time that I had been here; it felt like my insides were literally on fire. I could only see a white ceiling above me, but there were spots of color dotting my vision. I squeezed my eyes shut _Make it stop, _I thought. And just like that.

"Stop!" His voice shot through me like a bullet. My eyes shot open and I turned my head to see him standing in the door way, wand drawn, and breathing heavily. "Avada Kedavra!" Three Death Eaters dropped dead and the rest turned to stare. An unforgivable curse, to protect….me? "Put her down or I swear to god I will kill you all where you stand!" My screams of pain, had died down into pathetic whimpers. They all turned to face the Dark Lord, as if they were waiting for directions. Voldomort walked underneath me and waved a hand and they all lowered their wands leaving me to fall to the ground, well I would have much preferred that considering what actually happened. I landed roughly in his arms they were bony and cold. I immediately started to squirm and shove against him.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled at him and shoved against him bony body. He held me tighter and pulled me closer to him.

"Now now little one enough of your trouble." He dropped me onto the floor and I scrambled to my feet and ignored my body screaming in pain. I looked around frantically as Death Eaters started to surround me. I looked for somewhere to get out but all I saw were angry faces coming at me from all directions. "Stop." The "S" almost sounded as I fit had been uttered from a snakes mouth. "We aren't here to torment this girl any longer; this is where the test begins. Now back away from her." They did as he asked and Draco came towards me with uneasy steps. I couldn't even imagine how I looked, but he looked at me like he had never been so happy to see anyone in his life. I wanted to run to him and let his strong muscled arms embrace me and tell me that everything was going to be ok. And that's exactly what I did. I hit him so hard I could hear him the breath rush out of him but I didn't care I felt his warm arms wrap around my beaten body and I buried my face in his chest and sobbed. He held me tight and kissed the top of my head, whispering to me.

"Raylan. Oh my god Ray." He took in a shaky breath and squeezed me closer to him, I let out a whimper and pulled back a little and gave me a questioning look and looked down at my battered stomach he put his wand in his pocket and let go of me and took off his hoodie and handed it to me, I gently pulled it over my head and shivered in pleasure as the warmth washed over me. He pulled his wand back out and pushed me behind him and I grabbed a fistful of his shirt and bunched it up in my hand. "What the hell did you do to her?" He growled. Voldomort let out a chuckle and sat down in his chair.

"My boy don't you realize what all this has been for. It was just s test, to see if you could handle the pressure that this job would bring." He addressed Draco then crooked his head to look at me. "And my dear how easily you forget. Don't you remember what he said to you? He doesn't love you, he never did." I felt Draco stiffen and I started to let go of his shirt but he moved his free hand back and put his hand over mine.

"You know damn well why I did that, you bastard! Because you said you would kill her if I didn't!" I gripped his shirt tighter, _So that's why he did it, to protect me._

"Ah yes, and the plot thickens. I just needed to know if you would be able to function under a high pressure situation. Like if the Order ever kidnapped the certain girl you were dating at the time. Would you be able to let her go and focus on your duties?"

"Ray isn't just any girl, and I wouldn't just let her go I would fight like hell until she was home safe with me. I love her and I'll never let myself hurt her again." My heart soared at this comment but quickly sank remembering the situation we were in. "We are walking out of here and you will never touch her again." His voice was firm and icy. He turned around and started to lead toward the door but before we could get there,

"Now that's just not the answer I was hoping for." We didn't turn around and kept walking for the door. "You think it's going to be over just like that!" The Dark Lord screamed so hard that the walls shook."There is no way that you will ever be able to take over if you have that soft of a heart. She needs to go, in one way or another." I pushed myself back into Draco's chest and feared that I wouldn't be getting out of here. We both turned around and watched as he pulled out his wand and pointed it straight at me. "Avada-"

"Avada Kedavra!" The Dark Lord dropped to the floor, dead. Oh my god he just killed, _Voldomart_. Every one of the Death Eaters dropped to one knee and extended their forearms and showed their marks, which were slowly fading away. I looked down at Draco's arm and noticed his was fading too. "If any of you ever try and harm her in any way you will die the most painful death imaginable. I won't run this group of murderers, you're all to go your own separate ways." His words were a blur around me, and I was lost in my own thoughts. _He just, but, how? How could he just kill him? He was going to get in so much trouble, they would…kill him, they were going to slaughter him! _I couldn't lose him, not after everything that had happened. I felt sick, and my head started to spin. I tried to tell him that we had to get out of here, ad get somewhere safe, but no words would come out. The Death Eaters seemed to be uneasy but, slowly they pulled their wands and vanished into thin air. I reached a shaky hand out to Draco as he turned around and rushed towards me as I fell forward. He caught me and held me like he had on the first night he found me. He picked me up and cradled me against his chest like I was no more than a small child. He kissed the top of my head.

"I'm sorry." My voice was hardly a whisper. I could feel his chest rumble slightly with laughter.

"Ray you don't have to apologize." He carried me over to one of the many couches and laid me down on it. He propped my head up with a pillow and moved toward the collar the hoodie, but stopped and looked at me like he was asking for permission. I nodded lightly and watched as he lifted the hoodie over my head and looked at my stomach. He wore a horrified expression on his face, and I swear that I could see tears welling up in his eyes. "Ray what did they do to you?" I reached up and put my hand on his cheek and he opened his eyes and looked down at me.

"Nothing that will break me." A sad smile crossed his face and he pulled out his wand. I held my breath as he cast the healing spell on me he sat with me until I had warmed up. After everything I was so exhausted that I started to fall asleep with Draco sitting on the ground next to me. I closed me eyes and I heard him get up and I felt his arms wrap around me as he picked me up once more.

"Ray what am I gonna do with you?" He said at a whisper. For the first time in months I fell into a deep restful sleep, rocking lightly back and forth in his arms. "I love you so much." He whispered into my ear. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to hear him but I answered anyway.

"I love you too." He pulled me closer to him as he walked. I didn't know where he was taking me but as long as he was with me I would be happy.

"I'm so sorry for everything and I promise I will always keep you safe."

**A/N: Ok so yea this chap is a little dark and I apologize if you didn't like it, but it's just the way it turned out. I'm sorry for being creepy in this chap. It's the only way that I could think to end this chapter. I'm begging here PLLLLLLLLLZ REVIEW! PRETTY PLEASE! **


End file.
